Times have changed
by Elispring1234
Summary: This is my First fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy. What if Kate realized her true feelings to late? What if Garth still married Kate but but for a different reason? What will Humphrey do since the love of his life is married? Rating is still going to be M because I don't want to have to change it later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Regrets**

I saw Kate standing outside of her den and knew I had to tell her the truth, I knew it was my last chance for me to be truly happy. I heard a familiar flapping and saw Marcel and Paddy approach her.

Kate " Marcel, Paddy so good to see you!" she said while hugging them.

Marcel "When it comes to hugs we are all French, eh, Paddy"

Paddy "Well I'm English so we don't hug, but it was good for a first.

Kate " I'm so happy to see you two"

Paddy " We flew in to see you made it home"

Marcel " And what do we find ? Voilia!

Marcel and paddy " Your'e getting married"! they both exclaim in unison.

Kate " Yeah, I'm getting married. -who told you?

Humphrey " I did"

Kate " Humphrey"

Marcel and Paddy decided it was time for them to go so they said their goodbyes and left.

Humphrey started scratching behind his ear while saying excuse me, a flea, and here is a little something for your big day he said as he pulled out a bright pink flower.

Kate smiled and replied with a "thank you".

Humphrey also decided on saying and doing something important to Kate who he thought didn't care and said "and this is also good-bye."

Kate looked shocked and questioned goodbye? In case she misheard him.

Humphrey replied :Yah, i'm thinking of doing a little bit of traveling, you know, seeing where the train takes me. Maybe even visit our friends the bears, our old buddies see how they're doing he said while making a weak bear growl imitation, and don't worry ill tell them you said hi".

Kate asked "But,... Why are you leaving Jasper?

Humphrey smiled slightly trying to hide his hurt and said "you know its a lone wolf thing".

Kate was slightly sad to think of him leaving, her best friend with whom she shared everything with was leaving and he may not be coming back. She was trying to persuade him into not leaving without wanting to say to much if anyone was listening which might jeopardize the packs agreement" I know Humphrey the fun loving omega not Humphrey the lone wolf". Kate was getting agitated but also scared at thought of her best friend leaving her alone to deal with her problems and she didn't want that to happen.

Humphrey only responded with a slight edge of humor in his voice, " so ill be a fun loving lone wolf".

Kate sensed his humor but was annoyed as to why he was leaving his home and her, just because he wanted to travel and possibly get hurt or worse. Her mind was working up an argument to prevent him from leaving so she tried pulling the friend card. "You cant leave you are my best friend and friends don't leave each other".

Humphrey hesitated before responding slowly "Kate ... we have been best friends since puppy-hood and when I first saw you when after you first opened your eyes and our eyes met I knew I loved you even though I didn't understand what it meant to love. We have always been there for each other, even when we were captured we never gave up, even though I messed up time after time you still put it behind you no matter how bad the situation was, that is what friends should do but when we were on the train I realized we aren't only friends we are a team and a team goes until the end, he paused taking a breath before adding and that's what I want to do, I want to go to the end with you Kate".

Kate widened her eyes trying to absorb the information that has been lay out before her by her best friend, and eventually asking him a question she almost didn't want an answer to "what are you saying"?

Humphrey replied in a quick but soft and caring voice "Kate, ... I, ... I love you".

Kate stood in shock for almost a full minute replaying his words in her head over and over trying to make sense of them. Her face showed no emotion none at all just complete shock. But she snapped out of it to see Humphrey still staring at her with hope and anxiety but also fear of denial in his eyes. She felt something within her start burning she was overwhelmed by anger because of the fact that she was getting married and it would only complicate things further between them. She tried to hold in her feelings but to no avail, she turned to look him directly in the eyes and shouted WHY! not caring if anyone would hear her at that point.

Humphrey stepped back in a state of shock and wonder he was about to reply but Kates shouting stopped him "WHY NOW WHEN I'M ABOUT TO MARRY SOMEONE ELSE, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AS A FRIEND AND BECAUSE WE ARE ONLY FRIENDS!"

Humphrey didn't expect that to happen, he planned to what he was going to say but never though anger would be the outcome. Humphrey tried to calm her down by saying "I only told you now because I never knew you were getting married until after out trip, I would have told you on the train but you left before I had the chance". She did calm down a little but then said "We can never be together, there is a rule. I never realized you had these feelings for me but I don't have them for you" with a edge sharp enough to pierce any soul. Her mind was saying one thing but her heart was screaming another, she wanted to love him but she didn't feel right about it when she was getting married to someone in less than an hour and there was nothing she could do to change it unless the packs would go to war.

She had said the words so fast she didn't even think about what she was saying she just said whatever she could to make him leave and it worked but she noticed something else, something she never saw him do ever, in their whole lives she never saw this happen, a single tear escaped from his eye. She released what she said and immediately started trying to take it back but she was left alone as a shell of a Humphrey turned and walked away with haste. She tried to follow but didn't make it far because her mother told her it was time.

Humphrey turned to walk away but started to run as Kate was informed it was time to start the wedding and she looked to where Humphrey was last seen but saw nothing but wolves walking to the valley and she herself started making her way towards the valley where her life would change forever. She felt strange and hurt thinking about Humphrey leaving it felt as if a piece of her was going with him. She was not sure if she should be mad or sad but it didn't matter she could do nothing but proceed with the wedding as planned.

I was walking away from the den of the one I loved ... Kate, I had risked my life for her, and I was ready to give up everything for her and she just threw it away and acted like she didn't care. She didn't even mention on the whole trip until we got back that she was getting married to an alpha, the eastern leaders son Garth.

I was mentally slapping myself for think I ever had a chance with Kate, I mean come on an Alpha with an Omega it just wouldn't work hence the law made near the beginning of wolf kind to keep order and peace within the packs. Everyone in the pack knew about the law and everyone followed it, breaking the law resulted in either banishment or permanent separation.

It was nearing the time for the wedding and he knew it so he found a suitable spot on the top of a hill overlooking the valley which was blooming with wild flowers and the sweet aroma of their natural scent wafted around uplifting spirits and adding to the anticipation of the upcoming event everybody was felling happy and excited except for two wolves, one was getting married and the other was watching the love of his life going onto a path of no return which held no hope for him. He could see a large gathering of wolves below the ceremony stone at the opening of a trench which further opened into the valley floor where the ceremony was held. He felt pain and anger inside of him he wanted to scream but he didn't want to disrupt the wedding because it would only prevent the inevitable so a few minutes not wanting to watch the wedding end he forced himself to sit and watch as they were finishing the final step. He was so sad and angry he did the only thing he could do and it felt so natural for him, as Kate was just about to rub noses with Garth a howl was heard. To most ears it would sound like a beautiful howl of a wolf but to wolfs themselves it was so much more. Howling was a way to show love compassion and sorrow but more importantly it told a story, howling was like a voice message saying why the wolf was hurting and what happened. Both Packs heard the beautiful yet heart wrenching howl sang by a wolf who was pouring his heart out and completely unknown to all except one, Kate. When she heard this something clicked she new why she didn't want him to leave and why she got so mad at him, she loved him to, not just as a friend but so much more, and her love kept increasing as he told the whole pack of his story starting with how he fell in love with her when he was only a pup, then about his sorrow when she left to become and alpha, and the joy of him seeing her return after four long lonely months without the love of his life or best friend, only to be cast aside at the moonlight howl like a piece of caribou dung or a little coyote, then shipped to Saw tooth park where he thought she felt the same way, and about all the times they saved each other and when they howled together and then finally the pain of seeing his true love denying him after he poured his life out for her and seeing her getting married. The howl ended and Tony looked at Kate and Garth who were both confused then Garth heard growling to his left and saw Tony with the glare of daggers with the intent to kill in his eyes. Garth reacted the only way he know how he leaned forward and completed the process with Kate who was still in shock after finding out what Humphrey went through for her. At that moment she knew the mistake she made and her mind was filled with nothing but pure and utter regret. Her shocked look was interrupted with something else, something much more terrifying than a Grizzly or any stampede. A loud BANG! was heard throughout the valley. **You better hurry wolf or else something bad is going to happen.**

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know it's sort of a cliff hanger, but I want to keep you on edge, like what does Humphrey do, and what about Kate's reaction to Garth completing the ceremony. ShadowsChange helped with some story ideas. It was a team effort and will be uploading every Mondays and Fridays. We hope to see you in the next chapter. If you have time please take a few seconds to give us a review if not just give us a follow or favorite. See ya next time.**_

 ** _Revised: ShadowsChange_**

 ** _Written by: Ellispring12345_**


	2. Chapter 2 Forsaken

**(POV: Humphrey)**

No she couldn't be mad at me about that could she? But... she did say we could never be more than friends. What will I do if she doesn't love me? Was she serious or was it just a spur of the moment action? Should I stay here or should I leave? Where would I go? More importantly should I really leave her? I mean she did just get married, but she doesn't care about me either way... does she? I mean I'm an Omega I can't hunt efficiently, or track, and I can't hold my own in a fight. I just keep the peace and try to act funny, which is probably why she likes me. "Well I am the best at what I do." I thought sarcastically. No Humphrey, think straight not the time for humor right now, I could be making a decision that will change my life forever. Humphrey continued contemplating on what Kate meant and whether she was actually even mad at him. While he slowly trudged aimlessly towards the forest, which held the train tracks, also the chance to escape from Jasper. He was going to leave Jasper, the reason was for his broken heart... Kate did this to me.

 **(3rd Person)**

While walking to the train tracks, Humphrey suddenly heard a loud bang, which was followed by a low rumble that was emitting from the trench, opening into the canyon. He didn't know what happened, but his curiosity got the best of him, so he peered into the valley to see what the noise was. Immediately after seeing the effect of the shooting, he was shocked to see a stampede emerge from the trench almost engulfing two wolves. While they where trying to keep running in front of them. They slowly started losing the race against the herd. He immediately recognized both wolves. One wolf was the Western leader Winston, and the other was the Eastern leader Tony. Humphrey was so tempted to just turn back and walk away since they were the ones who in a sense ruined his life, but everything changed when he saw Kate running down the hill. More like sledding extremely fast down the hill with a log board. The same way they escaped from the bear, but not exactly in control like he was. She saw her ramp off a stone making the log shoot off into the air and landing a ways in front of the wolves trying to escape the stampede. When she landed the sled was flipped, and Kate was tossed off. She carefully crawled back towards it to meet with her father and the Eastern leader. They have both made it safely behind the log, and they both ducked down as low as they could to avoid the caribou's hoof. She was within a yard from the log, when suddenly she got hit by a hoof in the side of her stomach. This sent her a few feet away from the log. Humphrey who was watching and hoping she would make it, almost stopped breathing when she got hit the first time. She didn't recover quickly like she normally did. Mostly due to the injury she had just sustained, which showed Humphrey that she must have taken a pretty hard blow. As soon as she got up, she was once again struck for a second time. Humphrey almost felt the same pain she did when he saw her. Humphrey was expecting her to get up, but she didn't. She just laid there on the ground in the middle of the stampede. Kate was knocked out cold on the ground. He felt really bad for her because from the looks of it, no other wolf was making an attempt to save her. This made him question, "Where was her so called mate, or husband, or anyone for that matter." Although he shouldn't have felt like that, because she was married to some other wolf. Even though she had barely even knew him. Humphrey couldn't help it, he just wanted to take the hits for her. To be a shield and keep her safe at almost any cost or risk towards his own well being. Without thinking, he suddenly leaped down to the side of the cliff, and started sliding in a half run, trying to keep his balance without losing control or falling down.

Galloping down the side of the cliff, he made his attempt at sprinting towards Kate, so he could try and get her behind the log. This is where Winston and Tony were hiding behind to avoid the oncoming caribou. Catching up to the caribou, he started running among them to get closer to Kate and the log. He was thinking his plan over in his head to try and avoid harming himself, so he wouldn't get knocked out. He knew if he didn't move her she might be fatally injured or get hit by more caribou. His plan was to grab her and try to move her over to the side of the log. He finally made it to her limp body and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, and slowly started dragging her towards the log. All while avoiding the caribou which were starting to decrease in numbers. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have been able to move her, being an omega and all has its downside, but as they say love can make anything happen. His efforts were helped with high doses of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Eventually, he dragged Kate back to the log and saw Winston and Tony covering their heads to avoid any serious injuries. He doubted Winston even realized Kate was hurt, since he showed no signs of worry, even though he couldn't see his face completely. The stampede finally ended and the dust was starting to ease its way down. Humphrey was still next to the unconscious body of Kate and wondered if she'd be okay. He saw Tony and Winston were up. They immediately started looking around to see if anyone else got hurt, not even realizing Kate was badly injured right behind Humphrey. They then heard Eve shout from the other end of the valley. Yelling at Garth for not helping her beloved daughter. Garth looked mortally terrified because he knew he messed up big time, and all of the while Humphrey laughed to himself seeing her new mate being scolded for his actions. Not even an hour into their marriage and he did something bad. Eve then ran over to the trio and Winston just now noticed his daughter. Quicker than any normal alpha Winston picked her up and carried her towards the healer's den. Humphrey wondered if she would be okay or if she would remember anything, but then decided it wouldn't change anything. She was married to Garth and he couldn't do anything about it, plus she would be constantly reminded of his actions by her parents and pretty much the whole pack. Humphrey then started to think of what to do next. He was thinking about all the good and bad about staying at Jasper, but he realized he had nothing left. Even though he would miss his friends, he would be heart-broken. Every time when he saw Kate with Barf he would get sick, mainly because he wished it was him standing next to her and not that Alpha. Him being there when she recovered would most likely end up in awkward conversations, because he told her how he really felt, or he would feel left out of certain conversations. There was nothing for him here. All he could do now is leave and hope for the best.

Humphrey finally made up his mind after about five minutes of thinking. Without even moving away from the log, he just sat and started thinking about what his life would be like without seeing Kate everyday. Even from a distance or up close, he always felt responsible of Kate. As long as he knew she was safe he was calm. Not just because he loved her, but mostly because he felt like he was an older brother, just watching her grow up like a little sister almost like a small and fragile flower. Humphrey always felt like he was a guardian angle just watching over her... Although he wished he had wings so he could actually fly... Not every dream comes true, as he learned earlier that day. He decided on leaving Jasper. Maybe traveling to another park or see the world around him. He was always curious on how humans function. He might even watch them and see what they do every once in a while. Once again, he started walking towards the train tracks to wait for the colossal train. He knew there wouldn't be any another other trains until a lot later tonight, because he missed the one that passed by when the stampede occurred. He found the train tracks and noticed the moon was a complete, full moon. Every time he looked at the beautiful sight of the moon, he would imagine what it looked like, to be closer to it. The full moon made him feel Kate's love for him, as it deepen into his heart and soul. He always lost himself when ever he looked at the moon. He used to think about his life, friends, or what a family would be like growing up. Like having real parents or siblings of some sort, but now he can only think about one thing, ... Kate. How could she do this, clearly she doesn't know what she had done to him or how she had taken his heart and sunk her teeth into it, shredding it to bits. He tried to push her out of his head, but she kept on coming back. It was like a fever. When you finally believe it's gone it comes back again. He decided he would try to get some sleep for his journey. Who knows what tomorrow would lead up to, so he relaxed under an old tree near a large open area by the train tracks. He would have plenty room for running into the train. He soon got comfortable and his eye lids got heavy, and before he knew it he was sleeping like if nothing had bothered him. Which it was rather odd compared to the day's events.

 **(Humphrey's Dream)**

Humphrey looked around and found himself in a train. Upon further inspection, he noticed the train to be the one Kate and he used to get back to Jasper. He looked to his left and saw the sleeping formation of Kate. He just sat there admiring her beauty as she slept so calmly. He noticed she looked even more amazing than he remembers. Her fur almost glowed like a soft lamp. Almost the color of amber. Her fur was surprisingly neat after what they had just gone through trying to get home. Her soft fur was blowing gently in the wind that traveled through the car. Suddenly she started to stir awake. Slowly she opens her eyes to see Humphrey staring back at her. He remembered what would happen when she woke up. Everything was exactly the same so far, the train, the trees, the wind, and her. He remembered when he started howling, she started howling with him and was looking forward to that moment. Everything exactly the same as before and when he asked her to join him she hesitated. Exactly the same, but this time was different though. He was now shocked to hear what Kate was saying next. "Why would I ever howl with you? You are nothing, but an Omega you can't do anything right." He knew he was in a dream because he remembered what was supposed to happen, but his dream had made an error. She didn't howl with me. Instead she continued to fuel my depression even more. She started speaking with a serious tone. "I don't love you, nor would I ever love you. We can only be friends nothing more. Nothing can ever happen between us, and nothing will happen." She continued making me feel worse, "I would never love, or howl with an Omega. Especially one who is as pathetic as you." Humphrey no longer thought about it as being a dream. He felt as if she meant every word in that whole verse.

"Maybe it was actually her talking, and just me not realizing it." He thought to himself. She kept on cutting him down. He was on the verge of breaking down. Feeling like crying was the only option, but he held it in. His face felt like it was on fire. He didn't want to be there he just wanted to disappear, and never be remembered again. He wanted the insults to just end, but they didn't. He could hear her hatred and feel her resentment. Just like an aura of cruelty. His heart felt like someone was beating it with a rock over and over. Maybe even being run over with one of those cars Marcel and Paddy showed us. The pain was almost unbearable as the love of his life was calling him all of those names. He was so despised, like an orphan or coyote. Despised by talking about how she never loved him, or why's family left him. He couldn't hold the tears in anymore. He collapsed onto the ground covering his ears trying to stop the talking from entering his mind but it didn't help. The words just kept echoing through his head over and over. He felt as if his head was going to explode or his heart would literally tear in half. At that moment something brought him back to reality. The whistle of a distant train.

 **(The Nightmare Has Been Vanquished)**

He then realized it was only just a dream, but the words still hurt, and also his heart still ached. Tears flowed through his eyes slowly. It was way too real. He saw the train come around the corner, so he started running to catch up to it. Soon he caught up to the large train and saw an open cart. Quickly he jumped in and looked around to view his surrounding's of the cart. The cart he jumped into would suit him just fine. He sat by the edge of the open train cart, and just watched Jasper pass by him one last time, as the forest grew ever so small. He decided to try and do something that would help ease his heart and mind. He let out a short, but powerful howl, which rang through the forest with melody. He instantly remembered his friends and hoped they understood why he left. Hoping they wouldn't be mad for running away from his problems. He took one last final look at Jasper as he finished his howl. He turned back and laid on a small broken bail of hay. Closing his eyes, and hope for a better dream. Trying to get some refreshing sleep before his first big day in a new park or world. Wherever it might be he was ready. The sound of the tracks being hit started to fade. Also did the train whistle. Again and again his body jumped up when it hit a new rail. It's going to be a long night. His mind finally let him take a good night sleep, but while he slept a howl could be heard from a distance. One that he would have recognized if he was awake. **Goodnight Humphrey... See you in the morning.**

* * *

 **A/N Well here is the second chapter of the story, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always appreciated, but please be honest with reviews and know that all criticism is accepted. This story is written by ShadowsChange and me the great and powerful ElliSpring -{ added by Shadow xD} We are writing this together as a team. Also a bit of good news for anyone who likes this** **story. The updating schedule has been changed to every Mondays and Thursdays. No more Friday. Friday has been very naughty and doesn't earn my respect. Just kidding we love Fridays, just that Shadow has to update his stories on the weekend. "See ya next time. Please review it not give us a favorite or a follow. It will be greatly appreciated and help us make our story better. Stay curious." -Shadow (Oh and also we do not own and A &O characters they are the respectful property of their companies and owners.) - Ellispring**

 **Revised by: ShadowsChanged**

 **Story written by: ElliSpring12345 (great and powerful)**


	3. Authors Note

Hello guys, sorry its not a unexpected chapter. I wanted to get a hold of you guys and ask a favor, I will be needing 3 OC characters. I would like to include these to give you guys more of a chance to have an impact on the story. PM me your OC characters, they can be made up on the spot or pre-made from an earlier story. I will be needing at least two female characters and maybe one male. I will decide the final details in the end, as for rules only OCs you have created can be submitted unless you get their permission.

What needs to be included.

Name

height -ft / in

weight - lbs

gender -

pelt color -

eye color -

rank -

body structure -

origins - (like what pack, as in eastern, northern, or southern or somewhere else)

a little backstory and how you would like to see them in the story so I can display them to your likings. (pre warning all characters are straight)

All authors or creators of OCs will be mentioned in the beginning of the chapter they are introduced or in the end but all authors included in the story will be mentioned in the credits on the final chapter. (which will be a while from now)

As always please review and favorite. Stay classy and until next time Ellispring12345


	4. Chapter 3 A new Beginning

**Chapter 3 A New Beginning**

 **(POV: Kate)**

I woke up, being carried by some random wolf. I had a huge, pounding headache and my side felt as if I was hit by a car. I was having trouble breathing and my vision was blurry. I felt myself being set down and heard the flow of running water, so I assumed I was by the river. I heard someone's voice that I recognized instantly. My mother Eve and my forced husband Garth, who was told to go somewhere, but I didn't hear exactly where. I felt the warmth of a paw on my body. Soon it seemed to be cooling down my side where my injury had occurred. I felt the cooling stop as I was pushed somewhere else. I had no idea where I was, since my eye lids wouldn't let me see. For some odd reason I couldn't get Humphrey out of my mind. I didn't know why I had this urge to be with him, but it was becoming extremely overwhelming. I decided I would give in to the urge, mainly because I couldn't get it out of my head. I don't remember why I wanted to see Humphrey. I don't even remember anything else that happened yesterday. Finally, I opened my eyes to see my mother further down the river washing herself off. I tried to get up, but quickly fell back down. My body was extremely weak. I gathered myself and pushed my legs up for the second time, and had succeeded on getting myself up. I thought of where to go, but decided that she would hear me no matter how silent I was. I was actually really anxious to see Humphrey, but yet again my mind drew a complete blank as to why. I took a deep breath and lifted my head to the heavens and was about to howl, until I heard a distant howl from a ways away it was then followed by a train whistle. The combination of the two made my head start working again. All of the sudden, I remembered my marriage with Garth and how Humphrey had told me that he loved me. I was even more anxious to see Humphrey so I tried to howl, but I couldn't do it. The howl didn't seem to come out. After a couple of attempts, I thought I could visit him tomorrow, but had just remembered he was going to leave. At that moment all my emotions and thoughts for Humphrey came rushing back. My mind flooded like a broken dam. It was built to stop my thoughts about Humphrey, but it was destroyed. Now I remembered everything he ever said and did for me. Mostly all the ways, he looked out for me through all the months we've known each other. I tried one more time and my howl came out exactly as I wanted it to. After a few seconds of howling I stopped and listened intently for a returned howl, but didn't hear anything. I heard my mother gasp when she realized it was me who howled and yelled nearly crying, "KATE YOUR ALRIGHT!" It was as if as soon as she said that, I felt my legs start to shake, and weakness overtook my body. I felt the ground beneath me start to disappear as I fell unconscious on the ground. The last word out of my mother's mouth was my name.

 **(3rd Person)**

Kate awoke with a small pounding in her head. It was like if someone one took padded hammers and started beating on her ear drums. She decided to keep her eyes closed and try to breath slowly, until the pounding started to slow down. After what seemed like an eternity it finally come to a stop. Her mind was slowly coming back online and she started to recall what had happened the previous night. Or so she thought was the previous night. She remembered going to the wedding and starting the ceremony with Garth, but she didn't remember finishing it. Her mind was probably playing tricks on her. She thought really hard trying to remember what had happened, but couldn't seem to figure it out. She just couldn't remember much. She knew who she was, her age, and everything about why she was getting married. She just couldn't remember the most important event of her life, the day of her wedding. She slowly opened her eyes to see where she was. As soon as she did her vision was regained, but blurry. Slowly it started to clear up. She blinked a few times to let her eyes refocus and she noticed light and the commotion coming from outside the den; where wolves were going on with their daily lives. She moved her head and saw that it was the afternoon and thought it was the next day's afternoon. She started taking a whiff of the air, and she smelled the scents of other wolves like: her mom, dad, Garth, and Lilly. Her nose started to pick up on harder things like: the healer's salves and other useful concoctions. After smelling these scents, she realized she was in the healer's den. Kate noticed a bunch of leaves stuck to her head and side. They glued onto her fur with sap and some other ointments and wondered what they were there. She decided she would ask the first person she saw. She slowly tried to get up, but collapsed on her side. Pain was then pulsed throughout her whole body, so assumed she had a bruise. Then as she was trying to get up for a second time a wolf walked in, the pack healer. The Healer stopped for a second before turning around and yelling, "SHE'S AWAKE!" She let out a short, strong howl to notify anyone that was too far off to hear her shouting. The healer then ran to Kate to help her up, and asked her some questions about how she was feeling. Mostly there were about any certain ways she felt. Kate answered her questions and everything seemed alright with her.

The healer was smaller than she remembered, so Kate asked her who she was. The small healer replied, "I am the healers assistant or also known as the future healer in training. My name is Rose." Rose probably got her name from her eyes, they look like actual roses, but not in a mean or evil way. They were more of a nice, warming, and welcoming kind of way. Kate was curious as to why Rose was here and not the original healer Beth. Kate was about to ask here some more questions, but her parents suddenly rushed in and engaged her in a long hug. Kate was surprised and was about to talk, but she let her parents have their moment.

 **(POV: Eve)**

Eve wondered why Kate wasn't talking since they got in and looked to Kate who was almost turning a light shade of blue. Eve realized she was still holding onto her after Winston let go. She realized her mistake and let go of Kate who started coughing and gasping for air. Eve apologized, "Sorry Kate. I'm just so glad to see you."

 **(3rd Person)**

Kate regained her posture and said, "Ok well I'm glad to see you to, I guess." Kate didn't think about what her mom said, until she thought about it. She decided to ask her, since it was making her confused as to why her mom acted like she hasn't seen her in days. Kate turned to Winston and asked, "Dad how long was I asleep?"

Winston looked at Kate, then to Eve, then back at Kate. Winston sighed before saying, "Kate you have been knocked out or 'sleeping' for two days." Kate looked at Eve in disbelief while Eve quickly nodded. Kate just stared at her parents for about a minute trying to remember what happened that made her go unconscious for that long. Kate's mind was racing with questions and managed to quickly ask what had happened.

Winston was about to answer when Eve interrupted and said, "Kate, honey why don't you take a walk with me?" Kate moved towards her mother and they started walking together out of the den leaving Winston all by himself.

"What am I just dead caribou?" He whispered under his breath.

The two females walked into the forest. When they were a good ways away from the pack Eve stopped and turned to Kate before saying, "Sit down for a moment." She sat down and her mother told her about the wedding, the wolf who howled, and how she realized it was Humphrey. Eve asked Kate probably the hardest question she would ever face, "Kate, do you have feelings for Humphrey?" Kate thought about what to say. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't know how her mom would react. Kate thought for what seems like minutes, but in reality they were seconds. She then says, "No." Kate somehow felt like if she had just back stabbed Humphrey, or hurt him like he was right there listening to the conversation.

After saying those words, Kate finally asked on how Garth got her to the den. Eve hesitated for a moment before saying, "Garth didn't save you from the stampede." Kate looked confused at her mother to see if she was messing with her. Eve sensed Kate's disbelief and said "Garth actually didn't do anything to help you."

Kate then asked "Who saved me then, because all I remember is being in the middle of the caribou stampede."

Eve slowly answered her question. "Humphrey did. He ran to you and moved you behind the log." Kate was deep in though trying to think about how he did that. He was an omega and even in the middle of a stampede. "He placed his life on the line to save you Kate. Don't you feel anything for him?"

Kate choked out the words "H... ... How... How did he move me?" Eve then went into detail on how Humphrey saved her. After hearing that it was Humphrey who saved her, and not Garth, she felt resentment towards her new mate, Garth. She thought mates were supposed to look out for each other, but a friend of hers helped more than her new husband. Kate decided to go see Humphrey and thank him personally for saving her.

She asked her mom she was going to go thank him and Eve said "That's fine, but be back before sunset." Kate started walking towards Humphrey's den, but when she got there no one was inside. She started to smell the den, but realized Humphrey hadn't been there for a while. Kate started to quickly walk back to her parents den to see if her father knew anything.

Upon arriving at the leader's den Kate ran into Lilly who hugged Kate and said, "Hey I'm glad you woke up, finally. You had us all worried." Kate hugged her back and thought to herself, 'I haven't even said 'hi' to any of my friends since I woke up. Nor eaten lately. I have been so worried about Humphrey.' Kate said to Lilly she had to go see their father and Lilly said 'Ok.' They both then went there ways, but as Lilly was walking away Kate noticed something strange about the way Lilly was acting.

Kate dismissed it as her being tired or something, because as soon as she turned around Winston called to her saying, "Kate come here please," Kate walked up to her father and was about to say something, but was cut off by Winston "Kate we found out that Humphrey is gone. One of our patrols have found his scent along the train tracks then it disappeared, and yes we have some volunteer alphas out looking for him." Kate took in the information and once again Winston started talking "Go inside a meal is waiting for you. You have not ate in two days." Kate's stomach growled quite loudly at the thought of food.

Kate entered the den where Eve sat in front of a half eaten caribou. Eve greeted Kate with a hug and said, "It's all yours honey, enjoy." Kate began to devour the first food in almost two and a half days.

 **(Time Skip: 25 Minutes)**

Kate finished with the caribou and walked towards the river to wash off. Kate was careful not to agitate the bruised spot on her head and the side. While being careful, she washed the dried blood off of her face and paws. Once she was clean enough she shook dry and walked towards her parent's den to get some sleep. Kate was about to enter her den until Eve said, "Kate don't you think it would be a good idea for you to sleep in your new den? You know you do have a new husband, right?" Eve was putting extra emphasis on the word 'new'. Kate thought about it and decided she was right. She was going to have to face Garth sooner or later. Kate walked down the slope to her new den and was surprised at its size. Kate entered into the den and noticed the presence of another wolf in the back and immediately knew it was her husband Garth.

Garth got up and walked to her for a hug from her new mate. Kate gave him a small hug. "It isn't the same as with Lilly." Garth thought. Garth wished things would have happened differently. He wished he could have married Lilly instead of Kate. Garth walked to the back of the den and laid back down hoping for some sleep. Hoping sleep would calm down his feelings, because he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

 **(POV: Kate)**

I decided to lay down near the back of the den. I found a comfortable spot and put my head down on my paws. I closed my eyes, and thoughts kept on coming back on how I felt about Humphrey. I couldn't take it anymore I forced myself to push Humphrey out of my mind and went to sleep.

 **(Kate's Dream)**

She felt herself waking up, but for some odd reason she couldn't move. She opened her eyes to see Humphrey staring back at her. She instantly remembered where they were, probably the best night of her life. Everything was exactly the same so far, the train, the trees, the wind, and more importantly Humphrey was there. She remembered that when he started howling how she was put in a trance and almost mesmerized about how amazing it was. Just like before Humphrey went to the open side of the car and started howling a long beautiful howl. Kate wanted to walk over to him, hug him, and admit her feelings to him right then and there, but she could not move. Her body forced her to look directly at Humphrey and she said "Humphrey ... what are you doing?" Humphrey responded like he normally did "Oh you know the moon, the moment. Oh come on Kate howl at the moon with me." Kate tried to make her body move to join him and howl her heart out for the rest of the night, but once again she could not control her own body. She opened her mouth to talk, but she did not say what she wanted to say "Why would I ever howl with you? You are nothing, but an Omega you cant do anything right." Kate didn't know why she was saying this, and she could tell she was hurting Humphrey. She wanted stop so badly and tell him sorry, but when she opened her mouth to apologize the opposite came out. "I don't love you, nor would I ever love you. We can only be friends nothing more. Nothing can ever happen between us, and nothing will ever happen." She continued making herself and Humphrey feel worse, "I would never love, or howl with an Omega. Especially one who is as pathetic as you." Kate saw the hurt in his eyes. Kate was silently screaming at him, saying she was sorry while crying harder than she ever thought possible.

Her body was talking on its own. She wanted it to stop, but she could not control her body. She kept on and cut him down. She saw he was on the verge of breaking down. He looked so sad and depressed she barley even recognized him. She kept on going on and on about how she never loved him and that the reason he had no real family was, because they chose to leave him, because he was a disgrace. He then collapsed onto the ground covering his ears trying to stop the talking from entering his mind. Kate knew he was trying to ignore her, but she felt so guilty about him leaving. She wished she would have known before the trip started. She would have acted differently. She just wished she didn't marry Garth and ran to him instead. As Kate was watching Humphrey everything suddenly went black.

 **(The Nightmare Has Been Vanquished)**

She realized it was only a dream, but her heart still ached and she felt like crying again. She felt a paw on her shaking her gently. She opened her eyes to see Garth standing over her with a confused look on his face. Kate feared he was mad at her for waking him up or something, but what he said next scarred her. Not for her own safety, but for Humphrey as well. Garth spoke in a serious, but calm voice "Did you have a dream? I heard you talking in your sleep, you were saying 'Humphrey I am so sorry.' " Kate looked at Garth expecting the worst, but he asked her another hard question which she didn't really know how to answer. "Kate, do you like Humphrey as more than a friend?" Kate blinked a couple times, before she was about to answer; Garth interrupted saying "Tell me the truth it will stay between you and me." Kate knew he already knew the truth, so she wanted to make this easier on the both of them. She slowly answered in a hushed voice, "Yes".

Kate once again expected Garth to be mad or at least upset at her, but instead he went back and laid down a few feet away from her. Kate tried to go back to sleep, but she just felt like she was going to Humphrey and telling him how she felt. She wanted to let her mind and heart be left to rest. Kate wanted to tell Humphrey how she felt. She then got up and ran towards the woods somehow hoping he would hear her, but she knew he was long gone. Kate stopped and took a deep breath and let out a strong beautiful howl to hopefully get him to come to her. Kate ended her howl and decided to take cover from a light rain under a nearby tree. Kate laid there imagining she saw Humphrey in between two trees among the dark, where shadows and monsters seemed to reside at night. Only to tease the eyes of those who gazed upon them. Kate kept on saying in her mind "He is still here he is just hiding. Maybe it was one of his jokes." Kate laid there for at least a few hours and was half asleep when she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of heavy paws behind her. It was Garth, he came up beside her and said, "You should come back to the den now. Your mom would never forgive me if you got sick the first night you woke up after you were unconscious." Kate was thinking it through, until he picked her up on his back and started carrying her back to the den. Kate didn't want to leave Humphrey in case he came looking, even thought she knew he was not going to come. Once inside the den Kate slid off of Garth and left to the back, so she could lay down in peace. Kate then drifted off into an uneasy and restless sleep. **Well Kate I hope you learn to forgive and forget. Night Kate.**

* * *

 **Revised: ShadowsChange**

 **Written By: Ellispring12345**


	5. Authors note on story progress

**A/N hey guys its Ellispring, sorry this isn't a chapter but I have chapter 4,5 and six done so If I get far enough ahead I might post a suprise update. :) Thank you for everyone who let me us their OC characters. And a special thanks to ALPHAWOLF117 for helping motivate me to write the following chapters. Please give Shadowschange the needed credit for helping with these chapter as well. (Also if you want to talk just add me on skype as Ellispring12345 or on steam add me as Gravity Nova my profile pic is green G) As always stay classy and keep on reading. Don't reach for the stars let them reach down to you. You wont get anywhere in life if you are greedy, give a little and you may be surprised at what you get back.**


	6. Chapter 4 Disparate

**Ch. 4 Disparate**

 **(POV: Belle [OC])**

Hi my name is Belle! The definition of beautiful in French. I'm going to be seeing my brother in just a few moments! It's going to be so much fun. I haven't seen him all winter, and he's going to come back! Oh my moon it's going to be so great! I hopped with joy, knowing today was the day my brother came back from alpha school. "Calm down Belle." My mother spoke while she smiled. "We're going to see him any minute now." We stood on the bottom of the large hill blooming with violet flowers. The perfect scene to see my oldest brother. Well my sister was graduating alpha school too, but my brother is better. Way better! Suddenly, the crowd shifted to loud to completely silent. No one made a peep. My ears perked up and I could hear footsteps up the tremendous hill. I couldn't wait to see my brother in the middle of all the other wolves. Especially my sister. The wolves who graduated would be ranked from greatest to least. Like a position in a competition. 1st is in the middle, 2nd is on the left, and 3rd is on the right so on and so on. Slowly I saw all the wolves gather up onto the hill. I immediately pushed my view to the middle... How could this be? My brother was second? How? My... my sister was first?

This isn't real. There must've been a mistake at the school. My brother has always been first in everything. My sister was always to lazy to do anything. Was she secretly hiding this to impress us? This had shocked my whole body. I was barely able to stand. "Drake." I whispered out my brothers name under my breath. I moved my eyes toward my dark brother. He rested his head down. He didn't want to look at us. Not even my sister. I have never seen my brother cry before, nor would I ever. Not even now did he cry. What will make him cry? Drake made us all a promise that he would be top alpha no matter the cost. My sister stood up there proud of what she did. Her pride overwhelming every alpha up there. Unbelievable, the crowd was silent no one was suspecting this alpha to be number one. All bets were off. Every wolf stood up there with pride even the ones at the end of the pack. The new alphas walked down the hill, which now seemed small. Every wolf ran towards there parents, but Drake walked towards us. He was in the most depressed state I have ever seen from him. Soon the crowd began to speak, it was now as loud as before the ceremony. All we heard from the other wolves were, "Congratulations you became an alpha!" I ran towards my brother who kept trudging continuously. I jumped onto my brother's leg, and apologized.

"I'm so sorry brother. You should have been first." He looked down at me, still he was depressed although I made him smirk a little. He hugged me back and gave me a simple reply.

"It's okay little sister. I missed you." My parents came towards him and gave him a big hug. Our parents told him that we missed him, and told him that my little sister couldn't make it. She was asleep in the den. He chuckled from the response, and released the hug. "Dad, Mom, Belle, I have to hunt for some caribou for our first mission. Any of you want to come?" He jokingly replied.

Dad laughed, "Well we would love to come see you, but it's against pack rules. Only omega can watch. Just so they know if they can jump in if you guys are in trouble." Drake hugged them back and they said there goodbyes. I stayed there still hanging onto his left leg.

"You can let go now." Drake shook his leg making me giggle while I was shaken off.

I shook my head disagreeing with him, "I love you too much to let go. Plus my brother is to much of a nice wolf to hurt anyone." He gave me a nice heart warming smile, which I just gave one back to him.

 **(3rd Person)**

Belle followed Drake to the mysterious forest, while they walked to a lively tree with golden apples which looked like ornaments. Drake looked at his little sister and spoke silently to her. "Okay Belle I'm going to push you up onto this tree, but promise me you wont tell anyone about today." Belle nodded her head in a promising way. "Okay get on my back so you can jump onto one of the branches." Belle stood tall on Drake's back, then hopped onto a small sturdy branch.

"Okay brother I'm up here, what do I do now?"

"Just stay up there, until I come back."

"Okay brother I will." Drake moved more into the dark forest. Suddenly out of the blue more wolves appeared out of no where. Belle stayed as silent as she could. She didn't want to alert any of those aggressive looking wolves. Plus she didn't know any of them. She heard silent whispers. Perking up her ears she could hear plans made. Although she still couldn't make out what they were saying. She let the wolves be, and moved a branch over to the side. A few caribou stood a few feet away from her brother and the other wolves. Belle wondered if Drake knew these random wolves. They laid low hiding in grass the only thing between the caribou and her brother was a small bush. Drake and his little pack jumped out to the three caribou, scratching and biting the poor caribou. Belle was traumatized at what she had seen. Never has she seen her own brother kill another living thing, nor even hurt someone. Every time he would be the one taking in the hits, but never dealing them back. "What have these poor caribou done to him?" Belle whispered to herself. Drake smiled upon killing these caribou, while his black coat stained with crimson. He unsheathed his claw, as he grinned watching his claw tear slowly on the downed caribou. Making the poor elk die a slow death. Even from her position you could hear the flesh tear in half, and could see the guts slowly push themselves out. You could also hear the poor caribou wince in pain, she cried knowing these wolves cared for no one. Tears developed in Belle's eyes, immediately jumping off the tree; landing with a big thud. Quickly she ran for her life, she had no idea who Drake was. "Who was this wolf? This couldn't be him." Belle thought while crying through the woods. Belle slipped onto the dirt still she cried heavily continuously. Several minutes after she picked up her head after having a terrible feeling in her stomach, making her yell in pain. She could see her brother standing before her. Drake looked down with no emotion in his face. His disappointment taking over him. Belle now terrified of him, just laid there still. Not making a small movement. Drake then turned back and whispered something while walking away. Belle continued to sit there continuing to cry deeply.

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

Belle pushed herself up as her stomach began to grow in pain again. Standing up she decided to run towards her pack. She paid attention to every detail of this unclear forest. Trying to see if she remembered anything to get out of this confusing forest. Suddenly she arrived to were the 3 caribou laid dead. Quickly she turned away, not trying to remember the gruesome killing of her brother's doing. She sprinted south getting outside the scarring forest. Luckily she got out. Belle wondered if it was just a terrible nightmare, but she knew it was real. Even though she knew she continued to wish, but her wish didn't come close to true... Her wish made it even worse. Her pupil became as big as her cornea. She couldn't believe what she was seeing with her two own eyes. She hid behind a bush watching the whole thing. Drake killing the pack one by one. He slipped the claw towards his face, and threw his sharp claw towards the eye's of his opponent. Swiftly he pulled back, as his eyes popped out followed by the optic verve. Belle quickly closed her eyes, while Drake moved onto his next enemy. He bit down on the other wolf's throat, making it splatter in warm blood. The blood spilling out of the wolf's neck. Now two wolves come jumping toward Drake, he stood on both legs and clawed both necks of both wolves. They choked on their own blood, being suffocated from the warm of blood. He continued to walk through these wolves like if he was fighting a dummy. The last of the wolves alive was their family. His younger sister, Dad, Mom, and finally his competitor; his older sister. The father growled toward his own demon son. "Why have you done this? What is your purpose?" His question made Drake stop.

"... My... purpose?" Drake asked. "My purpose is to take back what was supposed to be mine. I want to be number one." Drake's claw's were unsheathed as he pointed one index finger up. "I'm going to kill my sister. I'll kill you if you get in my way!" Drake pounced forward making his pointed claw go up into his own father's muzzle. He aggressively pulled his claw out, as this father's lifeless body made it's way to the ground. Just as his body hit the ground he moved toward her mother. Drake bit his mother's muzzle down into place breaking her jaw and teeth. She let out the loudest yelp she could, and Drake silenced he by pushing his claws toward his mother's heart. Slowly Drake could feel it stop beating. Her last breath was taken as he moved on to his smallest sister. Drake gripped his teeth around her head and threw her away, down the side of the hill making her die as soon as she tumbled to the ground. "Time for the grand finale." His sister fought back.

"How dare you kill our parents!" She pounced on Drake making them both fall onto the ground. "I'm going to kill you." His older sister growled at him, almost biting down.

"Oh I'm sorry," He spoke sarcastically. "Do you want me to kill you, so you can go with them?" He pushed her off with his hind legs and immediately pounced on top. "Tell them that Belle will miss them!" He clawed at his sister's stomach she and began to scream. At this moment Belle heard her older sister scream. She ran from the bush, and began to sprint toward her sister's screaming, while trying to avoid watching the death scenery. "Oh so you aren't dead yet are you?" Belle arrived to the scene of the fight, and saw her brother towering over her oldest sister. "Now you will be!" His claw was thrown down to his sister jugular, making her choke on her own blood.

Her last words were soon chocked out and the only thing she could say, "You're... going to... hell." She coughed one last time, before dying. Drake turned around and saw Belle being petrified of him. He didn't say anything, he just got closer, until he was a foot away. Drake stopped and dropped his muzzle near Belle's ear. "I want you to become stronger, and once you do come find me. And once you do find me; I want you to kill me." He paused for a moment and pulled his head back. "Now run." Belle turned around and sprinted towards the south. There was nothing to do, but run. Just run for miles without stopping. Running through the woods trying to go forward and away from the Nahanni pack, and away from the worst moment of here life. **Run Belle. Run for your life. It's on the line.**

* * *

 **A/N hey guys its Shadow, I have made this chapter to help with the story and to give Ellispring a break from all the typing. Shadow! you know I will still be typing, I have chapter five done and most of chapter six and seven done. I am probably far enough ahead to do a double post this monday :) . But then again I don't know if the readers actually enjoy this story im feeling like the review section is kinda empty. Yah Ellis I agree, so guys if you want a double post please review this chapter and tell us how you like the story so far. As always stay classy and keep reading. - Shadow and Ellispring ( Special thanks to all the authors who allowed us to use their OCs these authors include ALPHAWOLD117, Shadowschange (Ellis is typing this part), xXShadowTheWolfXx and TheAlphasOmega.**

 **For once this chapter was written by Shadow and edited by Ellis, who is not the best at grammering. :)**

 **I must agree with Ellis there. Nor is he great at using punctuation. Sorry Ellis ;p.**

 **Revised: ShadowsChange**

 **Written by: Ellispring12345**


	7. Realization

i just realized how short my chapters were, i can and will try to make them longer. We will still be posting at 12:01 my time ( I live in michigan) every monday and thursday.


	8. Chapter 5 Acquaintance

**Chapter 5 Acquaintance**

 **Belle's POV**

I was running as far as my paws would take me. I was trying to think of where to go, but I didn't know anywhere that would be completely safe. I did not know much about hunting or being alone. I have always had a pack or someone to look after me. I was walking and the sun started to set, so I knew I had to at least find a den for the night. I began searching for a adequate den to protect me from the wind and possible rain. Since I was still young, I was quite short and small, so I wanted a small den or cave that only I could get into. As I was walking I picked up the scent of another wolf. I was not great with my nose, so I didn't know how old the scent was. Well guessing from how strong the scent was, I could tell the wolf was here a while ago. I decided to keep on walking as to see what I could find. I was getting thirsty, so I decided to go get a drink from a small pond I spotted in the distance. As I was walking I kept on having the feeling I was being watched. I began to look around and pick up my pace. I could not fight nor could I run very fast. So I thought the faster I moved it will provide the higher chance of living. Once I got to the pond I took a quick drink and felt the cool refreshing water rush down my throat, which was dry from all the running I had done to escape my brother. At that thought I let a few tears escape my eyes, as they dripped down into the water making ripples, I watched my reflection in the water shake, move and started thinking about what happened. I again had the felling I was being watched, so I looked slowly and cautiously around to see a pair of electric blue eyes looking at me from across the pond. I immediately froze, I was too scared to run. Mainly because I knew I couldn't out run a fully grown wolf no matter what rank it was. I thought about saying something, but I was too scared, even though my body was telling me that wolf meant no harm. I didn't listen to it and just stood there with it's blue eyes looking back at me.

 **Humphrey's POV (Some hours earlier)**

I leaped off the train after I passed the sign saying 'Welcome to Nahanni National Park Reserve.' I knew I was out of our park's territory by a bunch of kilometers, so there was almost no way anyone would find me. I did not want to go back because I knew it would make things harder for everyone, especially for me, and Kate would always be a reminder of what could have been. I started walking away from the train tracks and into the woods. I decided if I was to become a lone wolf I would need to learn on how to hunt, so I set my efforts on learning how to hunt. I remembered a time I saw Kate training to be quiet while hunting. She was walking through the forest by herself trying to be as quiet as possible. I got low into the same position she was in and started to walk slowly while watching my step to avoid sticks and twigs. I was really loud compared to Kate, and my mind began wander around in memories of Kate. I began to think of all the fun we had together as pups and when I saw her for the first time. I realized I had stopped walking and had to shake myself out of my daze and continue trying to be quiet, which was becoming slightly easier in just this short time. I had been practicing for almost an hour in these woods and decided I should find a place to stay for the time being. I wasn't sure if I wanted to really be a lone wolf or try to join a different pack.

I began searching for a good sized den, cave, or even a hole under a tree. After about an hour of walking I found a den next to a small pond with some cattails near one end. The other end had some sort of a beach with a small cliff to the left, which was exactly across from the den. I was getting hungry and set out to try and find something to eat, so walked into the forest. After walking for a while I saw an old looking deer, he had a big rack but some of the tines were broken or chipped. I also got the sense that he was old because his coat was darker at the back. More then a normal buck's coat. The wind was blowing from the East so I made sure the wind was blowing towards me. I slowly crept close to the buck, just enough for me to pounce. I kept on picturing Kate's first successful hunt and copied how she prepared for the pounced. I lowered myself to the ground and waited until the deer bent down to eat some vegetation on the ground. I readied myself and made sure my posture was just like hers. I saw him lower his head and pounced. Next thing I know my claws and teeth sank into the warm flesh of the old buck's neck. I felt a rush of adrenaline going through me as I made my very first successful hunt for food, but knew it wasn't as good as a caribou, since the deer was old and most likely going to die soon anyways.

I started dragging the deer back to the den; placing the deer near the back of the. I was going to walk out to the pond, until I sniffed something I didn't want to see or even think about for a while... another wolf. I peeked outside the den and looked to the south where the smell was coming from. It was coming with the wind, which had shifted directions and came from the south west now. I jumped to a nearby bush, and hoped it didn't spot me or catch my scent yet. I heard movement a little ways in front of me and knew what it was. I turned to the noise and saw a small wolf that couldn't be more then eight months old. I heard it whimpering and knew by her voice pitch that she was female. I saw her look towards me I quickly ducked down to avoid any detection. I moved to a different bush and watched it begin to take a few cautious sips of water from the pond. The young wolf seemed to be enjoying her drink and seemed to be tired or scared of something. I watched her for a few minutes from the bush to study her and see what she would do. I decided that if she knew I was hiding she might get angry and get the rest of the pack to come and kill me, or capture me, or maybe chase me out. I thought she was from around here so she must have a pack. No wolf as young as her could survive out here all alone.

I moved to the clearing because I sensed she was not going to be any trouble if she tried to attack me. Mostly because she was a pup, but still I felt a strange connection towards her. I was confused by this feeling, I guess it must have been a protective feeling even though I never met or talked to this wolf before. I was now completely in the open now and she seemed to be crying because I heard her sniffle and saw a few tears drip from her muzzle into the water. I saw her watch her reflection through the ripples of the tears she made. She then looked up and saw me, She immediately got down low and started whimpering and shaking. She seemed to be intimidated by me or something, but her eyes never left mine. I didn't know why I was staring, but we must have been eye locked for a few minutes, because the sun was almost completely gone now, and the temperature of the air had dropped significantly. I broke the silence and said, "Hello, I am not going to hurt you. My name is Humphrey."

The small pup didn't move, but responded, "My name is Belle." In a small voice.

I could tell she was scarred and tied to reassure her, "You look tired and hungry. I have half of a deer in my den. You're more than welcomed to stay the night. It will get pretty cold tonight." She hesitated, but seemed to trust me. She got up and began walking by my side. We arrived at the den and she sat down waiting for me to enter. I saw her waiting and looking at me as if I should do something, but I had no idea what she wanted me to do.

"Where can I sleep? And why are you so friendly? Well for a lone wolf I mean?" I responded in a friendly voice. As I mustered the voice I began.

"Well you can sleep anywhere, I am an omega, and I have recently left my old pack, soooo I am kinda new to this whole lone wolf thing." I also told her she could have as much deer as she would like, since there are plenty more around this area. She smiled before going towards the deer and began eating. I knew she was still watching me and almost every movement I made, she jumped a little or looked at me. I tried to calm her a little by starting a conversation, so I told her about my old pack. Although I made sure not to give too much detail about Kate, because it still made me a bit sad. I asked her about her old pack.

After she was done eating miserably responded. "They were all murdered," She paused for a moment like she was trying to remember something... "By my brother." After what she had said; she broke down crying. I didn't fully comprehend it, but what she said truly shocked me and only made me feel worse for asking her about it. I felt this weird feeling in my insides. I felt like I was supposed to protect her or keep her safe for some odd reason. I assumed it was my omega side kicking in, because I didn't like seeing people depressed. I serenely went over to her, as she started weeping. I slowly wiped a few of her tears away with my paw, and pulled her into a comforting hug. After I did this I expected her to keep crying, but she stopped a little and leaned into my chest. Still crying, but not as hard. I soothingly shushed her in a calm voice; I had experience with pups when they would cry, because their mothers weren't there when they went on hunts or something. I would have to calm them down and get them entertained with jokes.

After a few minutes of trying to comfort her. She broke away and said she was going to try and get some sleep. I agreed. The past few events had worn me out. I walked over to my spot, and laid down in a comfy position to get some good and uninterrupted rest, while Belle slept a few feet away. I was almost asleep, but was woken up by something. "Probably an animal outside or something." I looked over to Belle and saw that she was shivering. Her coat was probably thinner than mine, and since she was much smaller she didn't produce as much body heat. I thought about what to do and finally got up and walked quietly over to her. Laying down behind her, she unconsciously felt the heat and snuggled up to my side. I laid there for a while feeling awkward that I was sleeping with another female wolf, which I thought it was cheating on Kate somehow. I made myself not think like that because Kate never loved me and only used me to get home. I finally dozed off feeling all of my worries and problems melt away. I must have been asleep for a while, but was soon plagued by extreme thirst. I got up and stretched slightly. I walked out to the pond, while staying quiet and started getting a drink. As I finished drinking I heard something behind me. When I turned around to go back into the den, I saw Belle come out to me and hug me tightly. I asked her what was wrong, but she didn't answer. She only hugged me tighter.

She finally spoke "I thought you were going to leave me." I was surprised and asked her.

"Why? Because I got up and walked out?" Trying to understand her reasoning.

Belle only said, "I didn't want to be left alone again. I thought you were going to leave me, to fend for myself." I didn't realize I meant this much to her, but understood I had made a special bond with her.

I looked her in the eyes and said, "I will never leave you. You actually remind me of myself; except you had a real family part of your life. I never had any real parents."

She once again hugged me "Can we please go back to sleep?" I said nodded my head and walked with her by my side. When we got into the den I laid down into my original spot, but she came over and laid down next to me. She snuggled up against me and asked "I hope you don't mind, but it is cold outside."

I smiled and said "I don't mind." I once again dozed off into a peaceful sleep, but was disrupted with the thought about Kate. I let my dreams take me to my own world or refuge where I had escaped numerous times from the feeling of never being able to be with Kate. The wolf I love the most. I was fast asleep, in my own world and the troubles in my heart were long gone.

 **(Humphrey's dream)**

I was in a den, but it wasn't the one I fell asleep in with Belle. I heard breathing next to me and realized I wasn't the only wolf in this strange den. I looked to my left and saw the sleeping form of some wolf, but it wasn't Belle. The sun light was coming in from the den's opening I could clearly see this unfamiliar wolf. It was absolutely a she wolf and did not recognize the looks of her, but her scent seemed familiar. The she wolf yawned and stirred a little and recognized the yawn from a certain wolf. Her yawn was from the wolf that I awoke on the train while coming back to Jasper. I froze and was completely confused as to why I am sleeping in a den with Kate. The very wolf that tricked me into helping her. The one who took my heart and ripped it into oblivion. I instantly got the feeling of the heart brake all over. It felt as if she was digging her claws into my heart and ripping, until it was nothing but shreds. I was lost in my own heart brake and hadn't noticed her sleeping form, next to me, rise. I was just starring outside of the den, while feeling the pain of a thousand claw marks and thinking about Kate. I was sad, but also angry that I was such a fool for falling for her. I knew that I couldn't still be angry at her, because I ultimately knew I wanted her to be happy. I understood that if she was truly happy with Garth then I should be happy too. I also knew what happened was done and I missed my chance to be with her, or maybe I overestimated my chances with her. I started to feel bad for her. I had never thought that maybe she didn't love me, but I thought I could never change that. If she had admitted to loving me we would have been banished from the pack or separated. I knew it would hurt her worse than to be taken away from her family, and at that moment I decided I was happy that Kate married the one who she truly loved. I knew I wasn't going to ever go back unless I had to, so it didn't really matter. I was still in my own world and felt something rub up against my side. I looked and saw Kate starring at me, her eyes were sparkling so beautifully. My eyes met hers and she started to lean towards me I instantly leaned down and rested my head on top of hers. We embraced into a hug and kept it for a few seconds. I started to nuzzle her neck, but she backed away. I was about to say something, but was suddenly poked in my chest and everything disappeared.

 **(Humphrey has awoken)**

I opened my eyes and I was back inside the den, with Belle. I looked to my left and saw Belle standing on her haunches while I was also on mine. She had a confused look in her eyes and I asked her what was wrong. Belle was silent for a moment before saying "Humphrey... you were saying Kate in your sleep and said you were sorry. You then started to look at me pretty weird. I thought you were awake, but you had your eyes closed so I wasn't sure. You then continued to lean towards me and hugged me. Then you nuzzled me and I poked you to wake you up because it was weird. I thought you just had your eyes closed, but I guess you were dreaming, or sleep walking, or something."

I blushed deeply and apologized to Belle. I told her a little about what I was dreaming and how Kate and I woke up next to each other, also on how I wanted her to be happy, how I decided that if she was happy with Garth then so be it. I told Belle I was going back to sleep and Belle agreed with me. We returned to our sleep next to each other, but a little farther apart then normal. I guess she doesn't want my kisses.

 **(3rd Person)**

Nice joke Humphrey, but do it to wolves your age. G'night Humphrey.

* * *

 **A/N Here is another chapter like I promised. Please enjoy, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Shadowschange as always was the editor of this chapter while I typed. He deserves just as much credit as I do, and also thank you to everyone who has supported me this far in the story. As always stay classy and keep reading - Ellispring12345 (sorry for being 4 minutes late) OMFG I FORGOT TO POST THIS NOOOOO IV FAILED U ALLLLL. ... ... I actually forgot to post it I stayed up last night but it rained so my internet messed up and wasn't good until this morning. Well here is a 15 hours late chapter. Sorry for the wait. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. My buddy here needs to be more punctual. Just kidding he does everything he can to make this story a lot better for you guys. Hope you love it! Stay frosty.**

 **Revised: ShadowsChange**

 **Written By: Ellispring12345**


	9. Chapter 6 Forgive and Forget

**Chapter 6 Forgive and Forget**

 **(Humphrey POV)**

I woke up and sensed a female presence next to me. At first I was startled because I thought it was Kate, which must have meant it was a dream. Although I just remembered meeting Belle, and how she was cold so she laid next to me. Also remembering how her family was killed by her brother after losing to his sister in alpha school. I knew now, that I shouldn't speak about family or friends because it would most likely upset her. I heard my stomach growl and decided to check if there where any deer to hunt. I started to get up, but accidentally stepped on some leaves that crunched. I turned, thinking I woke her up, but only stirred, let out a yawn, and then seemed to go back to sleep. I walked out of the den and was greeted by the warmth of the sun and the chirping of the birds as they sung their songs to mother nature. I started to walk away from the den and started thinking about how to sneak correctly, so I practiced crawling quietly. I was actually surprised at myself. I was crawling pretty quickly and a lot quieter than yesterday.

I knew I would have to catch a deer again or a bunch of rabbits to feed Belle and me. I was still walking through the forest and came to a clearing, which reminded me of Jasper. It looked a lot like the feeding grounds. There were pine trees surrounding it like a wall and it was about the size of the golf course from Idaho. I walked across the clearing and picked up the scent of two wolves. I was looking around for some tracks and found nothing. I soon found something that scared me a little. A few stains of blood on the grass and a small shrub. It was something that I didn't want to see, while out here alone with these strange wolves roaming around *sniff*... blood. I followed the scent of blood to see if it were the wolves or if they had killed something. As I was walking I heard someone speaking to some other wolf. I moved towards the clearing and saw a pure white wolf that I thought was Lilly, but realized I was wrong when I noticed she had a black front left paw. She was clearly an Alpha, since she looked somewhat muscular when I focused on her little details. There was a different wolf on the ground who had a pure black pelt and seemed to have crimson tipped paws, tail, and ears. He also had a light grey underbelly. He appeared to be bleeding from an injury of some sort on his leg. It appeared as if the white wolf who was standing over the black wolf was going to kill the injured wolf, like if she were a bounty hunter or mercenary of some sort. That was until she laid down next to him and was trying to help stop the bleeding with some leaves, while licking the area around his wounds.

I emerged from the bushes only for them to notice me and the white wolf jumped at me quickly, but I moved to the side. Mainly with luck I missed her claws, but she was about to pounce again until the wolf on the ground told her to wait. I was glad she wasn't going to kill me right away until I explained myself. The white wolf asked "Who are you and what are you doing here?!" She sounded tense and almost hostile, but I used my omega experience told me to reply calmly.

"My name is Humphrey. I mean no one any harm. I found the blood trail and followed it. The trail led me up to you guys." The white wolf stared me down.

"Do you have a pack? If so is there a healer?" I responded quickly as to not get her hopes up.

"I don't have a pack, but I have a dry and clean den that we can move your friend to. It isn't too far off from here." She looked back at the dark wolf, and then back to me.

"Fine. Where is this den?" I asked for their names, and they gave what I desired. Her name was Zoe and her friend's name was Shadow (not named after ShadowsChange). It was then our eyes met. I noticed that her eye color was a beautiful deep purple. They were darker than Lilly's, but not as wide. We were staring in each others eyes; something seemed to spark between us, since we probably could've stayed there all night, while exploring each other's eyes.

Our moment quickly became awkward when we heard a rather loud groan come from Shadow who said, "If you two are done; that den would be a lot better than the ground in the middle of these woods."

Zoe quickly went over to Shadow and turned to me and said "Could you help me lift him up please?" I couldn't resist but say sure, so together we lifted Shadow up and started carrying him back to the den. It took a lot longer than normal to get back to the den. When we got there Belle quickly came out and saw Zoe and me.

She noticing my, now blood covered, side from Shadow's wound and exclaimed "WHAT HAPPENED?"

I responded saying "I'm fine, but Shadow, here, is hurt pretty badly. By the way this is Zoe." Belle said hello and helped move Shadow inside the den.

"My name is Belle." She mentioned. We quickly moved Shadow inside the den and set him to one side. Belle asked me what had happened, but replied with I didn't know.

Zoe cut in and said "He was caught in a snare trap, made by hunters. It had a pointy spikes that cut into his leg ." Belle ran out of the den quickly like she didn't want to see blood or something. I was going to ask how he got out, but decided that question could wait. Belle ran back in with some wet, large leaves, and quickly ran over to Shadow. She placed them over the wound, and told Shadow that what she was going to do next was going to hurt.

He responded back to her. "OK do what you have to do." She put a large amount of pressure on his leg, but when she did Shadow yelped in pain and asked why she did that.

She responded. "It was to make the blood soak into the leaves, so there wont be any bad stains in your fur. After Shadow dozed off into a sleep, we assumed the pain had gone away, and decided to let him sleep in peace. I was getting hungry, so I told Belle and Zoe I was going to look for some food. Zoe got up and said she was going with me since she was a trained alpha. I quickly agreed, and we took off together away from the den, and started looking for some deer or maybe even a lone caribou. After about 30 minutes of searching we found two lone deer. Both were females, which would make it easier to take down, because all they could do is run. They had no antlers to fight back with.

"Watch closely." Zoe whispered, she then flicks her tail mentioning me to go after the one on the right. I mouthed the words ok and we started to move closer to the two deer. I hadn't realized it, but I was a bit quieter than normal with my stalking and barely managed to avoid sticks and twigs so far.

I was kind of nervous because if I messed up then we might not all get a filling of food. I tried to be calm, collect my thoughts, but also kept on glancing at Zoe to keep up with her. When we were about five feet away from the deer I crouched in a low bush, and looked to my left. Zoe just kept staring at me and saw her ready her shoulder muscles. It actually looked kinda funny, but I did the same to make it look like I knew what I was doing. Although I also wanted to impress her considering I was an omega and not an alpha. I saw the flick of her tail. Knowing that was the signal for us to attack, I jumped as fast as I could to my deer. I hit my target exactly on point and felt my claws latch onto the deer's neck. Out of pure instinct, I wrapped my jaws around its neck and bit down. My canines buried themselves in the warm flesh of the deer, and was soon covered in the blood of the now dead deer. Zoe had also hit her deer in almost the same way I had, but didn't have to use her claws to hold it. She looked at me and smiled.

Soon after she asked "Where did you learn to hunt?"

I didn't want to lie to her so I spoke the truth. "Well I had watched a friend of mine hunt and sometimes watched her as she made her kill." I tried not to mention Kate. My heart still ached. Zoe and I then began dragging the deer back to the den, and after about an hour of dragging the deer, we arrived at the den. Once we got there Belle came out and said hello and helped us drag the deer to the edge of the den. I asked her how Shadow was, but Belle said he hasn't woken up yet.

The three of us then ate our filling of the deer, while making sure to leave some for Shadow. Zoe then said, "I'm going to take a walk you guys wanna come with?"

I looked to Belle. "Umm. Not today I'm actually quite tired. I think I should go to sleep." Zoe turned to me and was about to ask, but I answered before she could ask.

"Sure I'll take a quick walk with you." I was kind of tired, but felt that I needed to go on a walk with her. We walked through the forest and came to a clearing that had a small hill in the middle. The moon was about halfway out so it gave us just enough light to navigate through the forest or clearing without much trouble. Once we got on top of the hill we sat down and fell into an almost awkward silence for some reason. I decided to break the silence by asking "How do you know Shadow?"

She slowly sighed, but answered "We've known each other since we were pups. Our families were close friends, and pretty much we instantly became friends when we first opened our eyes."

I thought about Kate and said "I used to have a friend like that, but that was before I left my pack." Zoe looked at me and asked something I knew was coming.

"Why did you leave?" I thought for a moment and started to tell her about how Kate and I first met as pups. When I was found by the pack border without my parents. I told her about how we instantly became friends and spent everyday together, and how I felt like I needed to protect her from everything. When we would get into trouble, I would take the fall because I didn't want her to get in trouble. I told Zoe the way I felt about Kate, and how I felt really sad and hurt when Kate left for Alpha school. Then how when she got back how we met at the moonlight howl, and how she acted like she didn't know me or wasn't even my friend. I told her all about Garth and how I called him Barf. She laughed at that and said "So you were an omega and she was the alpha?"

"Yah I know it probably wouldn't have worked out, but I hoped that by some miracle something would happen." She let out a sigh and said she wished she had someone try to do that to her because it would be so romantic, but all of the alphas in her pack were jerks or were all brawn and no brains. I chuckled a bit, and proceeded to speak to her. "Yah that must be a common trait for alpha's." Secretly hoping she would say something.

She half yelled "Heyyy." While giving me a playful shove.

I said "Ok ok, I take that back I meant alpha males."

At that she smiled again and said "Thank you". I proceeded on telling her how we were taken to Idaho, and all the stuff Kate said to me. I remembered it exactly like if it had just happened. I told her how we escaped the bears and how we howled on the train. How I saw her sleeping, but continued to be beautiful. I began to tell her the most devastating events about how she used me to get back to Jasper just to marry Barf. Zoe gave me a concerned look as I told her that. Although I continued about how I didn't want to watch them get married. How I howled telling the whole pack what I went through for her on that single trip. How I always loved her and wanted to protect her with my life, and how she betrayed me by using me to get back to Jasper. I told Zoe how I felt and all the feelings I had buried inside myself have finally came out. I now had tears in my eyes, but continued my story in a wavering voice. I explained how some random hunters where shooting at some caribou at the end of the trench, and how a stampede started. I went through detail by detail: how I saw Kate get hit, knocked out, and when I save her since her own new mate wouldn't help her. Even though all the feelings of heartbreak, I didn't feel completely alone now. I told Zoe how I was never thanked by anyone for saving the head alpha's daughter.

After Zoe took in all this information she didn't say anything for a few minutes. When she finally spoke she said, "You did all that for a girl you knew, and you had no way of being with her? Do you regret doing any of it?"

I immediately replied in a stern voice, "Yes... I do regret one thing, and that is that I wasted most of my time on one girl." I finished the sentence, while I had tears escaping my eyes. Zoe saw that I was crying and came over to me. She pulled me into a hug. I was somewhat surprised, but I couldn't help it. I had lost the girl of my dreams.

Zoe pulled back and said "Do you want me to help you get over her? You left the pack and she is married now. So even though you can't have her; you can still have a good life."

I looked at her and said, "Thank you, I just wish I could get these feelings out of me. I feel bad for myself, but I don't want to feel bad for myself anymore." My voice started to shake even more. "I want to start over. I want to make myself a new wolf, and be better than the old me."

Zoe nodded. "To start off, you will have to get over Kate, and to do that you have to do two things. Number one, admit to your feelings and embrace them. The best way to do that is to do what wolves do when they are sad, happy, or when they are with family or friends. Number two is let them go. Don't let those feelings control you." I looked at her and knew she wanted me to howl. I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. I let out a howl that was mixed with emotions about times when I was sad, lonely, heartbroken, happy, excited, and pretty much how I felt whenever I was with Kate. After I was done howling I turned to look at Zoe who said "You have such a beautiful howl. I'm surprised no one would have wanted to howl with you."

I looked at her and said "Kate is the only other wolf who has heard me howl. I only wanted to howl with Kate and I was really nervous about it, because so many other wolves have such amazing howls, but mine isn't as good as theirs."

Zoe turned to me and said "What?... _You_ think _your howl_ isn't that good? It's probably one of the best howls I have ever heard."

 **(Going to try some different speaking types)**

"Really is it that good?"

"Yah, honestly. I'm not just saying that because I'm your friend, or that you helped my friend Shadow."

"Well I am an omega, so I am naturally likable."

"I suppose, but its more than that. It is just your personality, but something about you makes people like you even more."

"Well thank you. I was the leader of the omegas in Jasper."

"I don't doubt that."

I laughed a little. She asked why I laughed and I said "That was one of the last things Kate said to me after she ravaged my heart."

Zoe looked at me in a sort of sad way.

I turned to face her and said "You helped me get over Kate. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Zoe's face light up and she said "Good because for a moment I thought I hurt you when I made you remember Kate's last words to you."

I then told her thank you. It was getting late, so we headed back to the den.

We started walking back through the dimly lit forest. When we arrived back at the den Shadow was sound asleep. Belle looked at me and said what did you guys talk about?"

I looked at Zoe who nodded and replied "Zoe is going to train me to become an alpha. I want to be better then my old self and there is no better way then by changing rank."

Belle seemed to think about something for a moment then she got a really sad expression on her face and said "Can I train with you? Drake said he would be coming for me and I want to be able to defend myself a little bit or at least escape."

Zoe answered this time saying "Sure, just get to sleep, since tomorrow we start." We then all lay down, when I closed my eyes I was immediately put into the world of sleep. That night I slept soundly and not one dream or thought of Kate crossed my mind.

 _ **(POV: Unknown)**_

 _ **Good job Humphrey. Let Kate drift away from you. It's going to be alright.**_

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, its Ellis here along with another chapter to my story. I made this chapter a bit longer, than the previous ones so I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who included their OC character's and submitted them please drop us a review, even the good and bad are great. Until next time stay classy and keep reading- Ellispring12345 and ShadowsChange. (Also pls let me know if I should resume my normal typing status or have it broken up like at the end pls and thank you)**

 **Written by: Ellispring12345**

 **Revised: ShadowsChange**


	10. Chapter 7 Deceit and worry

**!MERRY CHRISTMAS! THIS IS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT FROM ME TO YOU ALL, I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS SINCE I POSTED THE CHAPTER ON THURSDAY OR THIS MORNING. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

 **(POV Kate)**

I have been in my new den for the past couple of days, I haven't felt like eating more than enough to live. At times I felt like I am going to die, my heart feels so broken and heavy. As I lay there on the ground I am going over some of the memories I have of Humphrey while also realizing all the things he did for me throughout our lives.

At that moment Garth walked in with a leg of a caribou and said "Hey our hunt was good, we got 3 caribou and no injuries."

I replied with almost no emotion "That's good" acting like I was happy, even though anyone who saw me knew I wasn't happy at all but, still all of my friends said I was sooo lucky to have Garth as a mate.

Garth brought the caribou leg over to me and said "eat, you need your strength and don't worry I'm sure your friend is fine, he probably is just beyond the borders living with some other pack."

I was angry that he could just blow it off like it was no big deal, even though without Humphrey I may not be here today.

"How can you not be worried at all about him, he is the best omega we have and he has been here with this pack since I was born."

Garth seemed to think for a moment not wanting to provoke me any more, he sighed and carefully spoke in a hushed voice "I know he is your friend but when you are in this emotional and rash state it gives some wolves the wrong idea especially since everybody knows how he feels about you, and they are thinking you aren't mentally stable and shouldn't run the pack. I just said you weren't fully recovered from the stampede accident which is partially true, but they haven't seen you for a few days and people are starting to assume the worst. I think you should go make an appearance, talk with some of the pack members and make it seem like your just fine.

"How can I act like I am not bothered at all by something? Out of everybody in the pack _He_ was the only wolf who tried to help me, even you, my _own_ mate didn't help me. He helped me because he knew it was his duty as a wolf and a friend and because he loved me, I don't even know if hes alive, how am I supposed to pretend nothing happened and everything is just fine?! How? Please explain, since you seem so good at pretending everything is perfect and that we _BOTH_ wanted this marriage." I paused because she realized she was rambling and hadn't taken a good breath since she started talking, I was panting lightly and quickly regained my breath.

Garth who was just sitting there like nothing happened at all and like they were having a normal conversation answered calmly " We both have to act normal, even happier than most because now both packs look at us and it keeps everyone under control. We must fulfill our duties to the pack, even though we truly don't want to, we must or there will be a civil war which will leave us vulnerable for invasion, then your friend will be the least of our troubles."

I almost lost it when he said Humphrey was a problem, as if it was somehow his fault the stampede happened and a civil war might break out. I just nodded in agreement because oddly enough I knew he was partially right, there was a chance civil war would break out and I knew if I hadn't fallen in love I wouldn't have had a problem marrying Garth, and no wolf would be suspicious about my true feelings and mentality or power to lead the pack.

"Humphrey is not a problem, he is a friend and I am worried about him only because he is a friend."

"Then why are you acting like this? Like I said it isn't giving a good impression to the rest of the pack as well as the neighboring packs who most likely by now have heard a rumor or two about the daughter of a pack leader being loved by a lone wolf omega who almost got her trampled in a stampede and now she is in an unstable mental state. I think it makes us look weak as future leaders. You need to go out and be yourself again, it doesn't matter if its real or not just try to be yourself and act normal.

I finished eating the caribou leg, I finished it completely down to the bone I felt satisfied with my meal nd realized it was the most I have eaten in days. I slowly stood up and padded my way to where the sunlight was shining through into the den, as I stepped into it I started to feel it warm my fur and its heat soothed me, I took the moment to smell the fresh air as the smell of pine needles wafted through the air.

When I first stepped out onto the rock that overlooked the feeding grounds I saw most of the wolves turn to look at me, I felt their eyes on me like they were drilling through my mask of happiness and saw my inner sorrow and guilt. I made my way down the ramp and was immediately greeted by my mom and dad who must have been on a joy walk or visiting some of the wolf families in the pack.

My mom was the first to speak when she saw me and pulled me into a hug "Kate your outside, we started to think you were going to stay in the den forever, I am glad you pulled yourself together because people were asking questions."

Mom finally let me go and I turned to my dad who just smiled and said they are going to be in their den in anyone needs them. I nodded in confirmation and continued to walk towards the river. I wanted to get myself cleaned up since my fur was dirty and starting to get matted in some areas. As I was getting close to the river I noticed Garth went somewhere and had no idea where. I finally made it to the river and decided to walk up and down it a little bit, so i waited into the edge and started to walk to the best spot on the river, a spot where there was a waterfall and a small pond that fed the river, me and Humphrey discovered it and I only told my sister and a few others about it. When I was within about fifteen yards from the spot I heard voices and didn't know who it was so I kept on moving through the cool river water letting it clean my fur and paws while also cleaning and straightening my fur with the current.

I made it to the spot and walked out of the water to lay on a rock to let my fur dry, I heard the voices again but this time I recognized one of them as a female and a male, Garth and some other unknown wolf. As i got up onto the rock I looked over and didn't see anyone behind the rock so I full stood up and tried to smell the air for their scents, I smelled the scent of Garth and one other wolf but the scent seemed to be clouded by the overwhelming of Garth. I heard a fake clearing of a throat behind me to get my attention. I whipped around and saw Garth standing there at the edge of a rock with a nervous look on his face.

"Garth, what are you doing here?"

"I ... uhhh ... was ummm getting a drink, yah getting a drink."

I gave him a (I doubt it look) and said why not get a drink at the river near the feeding grounds? Why would you come all the way up here?"

"Well ummm I like the water here better becaussssse it's uhhh colder and it tastes better."

I knew he was hiding something but remembered a small but important detail "who where you talking to?"

Garth seemed to choke when I mentioned I heard him talking to another wolf. He said in a quick and almost harsh voice "It was just a friend and it's none of your business anyway!, Cant a wolf get some privacy and so what I talk to another wolf, it was just a good friend of mine."

I knew he was hiding something and I wanted to figure out what it was "Who was the friend you were talking to, I will find out sooner or later so I might as well know now."

"Umm it was my friend Hutch, Yah it was just Hutch he walked here with me because I wanted to talk to him about some stuff."

"What stuff?" anything I should know about, since I am better and fully recovered from the stampede."

"No nothing serious, just the border reports and some stuff that I should tell to Winston."

"Ok well I am going to start heading back to the den and visit some people to let them know I a alright and perfectly fit to lead."

"That would be good, some people were starting to assume the worst."

At that I took my leave and headed back to the main grounds. As I was walking I started to try and have some conversations ready to start to show people I am fine. I started talking to some of my friends but all they asked was, how is Garth as a mate or commenting how amazing he looks, even though his howl isn't the best. No matter what almost all of the conversations seemed to revolve around either Garth or were about Humphrey admitted he loved me. My friends never asked me if I loved him or had feelings for him and I was extremely thankful that they weren't to nosy.

After a couple hours of talking I decided to head for the den, I had visited almost every family and wolf in our main grounds, I was pretty tired and was wanting a good nights sleep. I started to walk to my new den and started thinking about what I should do tomorrow.

I walked up the slope until I reached Garth and I's den and entered expecting him to be inside waiting for me or asleep considering he had alpha duties tomorrow. I called inside the den "Garth?" expecting an answer but got none, I walked in and looked around and he was nowhere to be found. There were no new scents in the den so he hadn't come back yet. I found it odd that he was out this late because normally he is the one who talks about being fit and how important sleep is. I thought about waiting up for him but was worn out from the talking and done earlier that day. I lay my head down on my front paws and thought about the days events and wondered what Humphrey was doing at the moment and if he was even alive.

I knew if I kept these thoughts in my head I would never get some decent sleep. I forced him out of my mind and went into a light and uneasy sleep, I don't know why but I couldn't seem to sleep for long and I kept on waking up. After a few hours I opened my eyes to see if Garth could sleep also. I didn't feel like Garth was my mate, more of a roommate or friend. I looked to where he normally slept but he wasn't there. I wondered where he was at this hour and decided to see if he was sitting outside or something.

I got up and padded out of the cave, while I was walking out I was hit with a bunch of smells of the night, like the pine trees, the night time winds that brought fresh scents from the mountains, and the sound of the crickets making their lullaby to the earth while she slept. I stood watching the moon in a trance, I was thinking about the way my life went and how it could have changed. I was snapped out of my trance by a noise from right behind me. I turned around with great agility ready for to attack or be attacked but saw a soaking wet Garth looking at me confused and surprised.

"Why are you out so late?"

"I should be asking you, why are you wet and you do realize you have alpha duties tomorrow right?"

"Yah I just went for a late night swim."

"Really, why? who went with you?"

"Umm no one, no one went with me I went by myself."

"Ok yah well I am tired I am going to go to bed, you should do the same and you still have your duties tomorrow."

"Ok goodnight Kate"

"Night"

I walked into the back of the den and lay down, Garth who was still kind of damp laid a few feet away from me and went to sleep. For the rest of the night I kept on thinking there was something I was missing or a detail I over looked. I ignored these feelings and finally after many mental battles went to sleep.

 **I know this isn't as long as the others, but its a small gift. I a going to try to make all the chapters around 3-4k. Please leave a review on what Garth is hiding, or who he was meeting with. As always stay classy and keep reading Ellispring12345 (if you would like to skype add me at ellispring12345)**


	11. Lateness

Hey it's ShadowsChange. Sorry we weren't able to update, Elli's dad was drunk, having a few family issues, mainly his father. He broke his computer so he wasn't able to post much and was downstairs furious because his brother went to the restroom at 1 o'clock in the morning. (I stay up till 3 what he tripping about jk) He's trying to go to sleep, but he's been busy watching t.v. Also there where problems with his wifi, so he could right down a lot until his internet shut him off. I hope you guys/girls understand. Please wait until we upload a new beautiful chapter for you guys to enjoy. I promise we'll make it up to you. -Ellispring12345/ShadowsChange

 **Ps. We have reached a thousand views! Thank you to all of you who have read this story. This means a bunch to us. I hope we can produce more stories that you will adore. Also thank you for the 20+ reviews!**


	12. Chapter 8 Genesis

Chapter 8 Genesis

 **(Unknown POV)**

"There were no enemy movements or strange occurrences with known enemies today, except there was this large, strange wolf found by our borders, he looks really mean and didn't talk much except he demanded to meet with you Sir."

"Well what did you do with him?"

"We are holding him at the border, in case he is a spy or a hired paw"

"Did he say why he wanted to meet?"

"No Sir, only that he want's to meet and he has a proposition to make and its about a wolf named Tony, does that mean anything?"

"Bring him to me, I will hear what he has to say."

"At once Sir."

The wolf left the main den, only one middle aged wolf remained, he was thinking about the strange wolf who knew Tony. He felt an anger rise inside of him at the mention of the name, all of the old memories came flooding back.

 **(Drakes POV)**

I made my way to a pack at the north end of the Nahanni reserve, I heard there is a large sized pack that is almost equal is size to the combined pack with a leader who carries a grudge. I am thinking about what trouble I can cause, its so fun turning friend against friend, but its even more fun trying to make wars start, I have already met a few lone wolves and I befriended them then once they got comfortable I messed with their heads and killed them. I found the border to the Northern Nahanni pack and soon found the scent of a alpha patrol, I decided to test them and see if they would puck up my scent, I started to follow them along the trail they previously made on their patrols. After about fifteen minutes of traveling I noticed I was being watched, call it instincts or luck but I felt like I should start talking before they got the idea I was an enemy spy or something, I also knew someone would be listening which was most likely the alphas I was following.

"Hello my name is Drake, I am not your enemy but I am from a former Nahanni pack." I heard a slight rustle come from a bush and then a voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am not your enemy and I wish to speak the pack leader."

"What for, tell me and I will tell him myself."

"I am afraid that won't work, I have a proposition for him, tell him it involves a wolf named Tony."

(Time skip 1 hour later at the leader's den)

" Sir, the wolf is here."

"Bring him in."

Drake enters the den and sees a medium sized alpha, about the age of his mother and father.

Drake stands before the alpha who says "Hello I am Nicholas, the leader of the Northern Nahanni pack, why do you come before me."

"My name is Drake, and I have heard much about you sir, I have come from the Southern Nahanni pack, I am the last of my pack they were recently murdered, we were a small pack so it wasn't a very good fight, I barely escaped because I was on patrol and when I got back they were all mhmm(Drake clears his throat for emphasis and to make it sound like he was struggling) ... dead."

"Drake, what pack did this?"

"It was the only pack that would slaughter for no reason, the pack that is now ruled by the son of Tony, the wolf who ruined you and your families name. I have heard from the elders of my pack of the story between you two, I also know you have never avenged your family."

"Sir, what is he talking about?"

"Leave us, so we may talk in private."

As the wolves are leaving the den one of the wolves whispers something into Nicholas's ear. "Sir, are you sure we should all leave? He looks pretty dangerous."

 **(Wrens POV)**

"I'll be fine Wren just wait outside until I call." At that Wren left the den slowly, he was worried the strange wolf might try something to break the pack apart, but all Wren wanted to do was keep his leader safe. He watched Drake the whole time until he rounded the corner and sat besides Katrina, Nicholas's mate. Katrina turned to Wren and said "What does that wolf want, what do you think about him? To me he looks big and dangerous."

"Ma'am, I don't think he will try anything, there are too many wolves here who are ready to throw down their life in order to protect the leader, and at the slightest disruption we will neutralize the threat, as long as it is an order from him. Plus it would be suicide for Drake to try anything alone, he would need a whole army or at least a few more wolves to do anything.

"Well, I guess your right, I'm just worried about how his pack was destroyed."

"That is completely understandable."

After about an hour Katrina and Wren were still waiting for Nicholas to be done talking to Drake, when Drake finally exited the den he was accompanied by Nicholas who stood before them for a minute presumably trying to think about whatever they talked about."

'Wren go call for a meeting with the pack, say it is urgent and gather the elders also. Katrina, come with me we need to get ready to address the pack."

Wren left to gather the pack, Nicholas, Katrina, and Drake heard a howl calling for a meeting of the pack. All the wolves started to gather at a large clearing in the territory, it was surrounded by trees in almost a perfect circle with a river flowing along the north side. On the south side of the clearing, farthest from the river there was a large flat stone, it was used for wedding and speeches that addressed the whole pack.

As more and more wolves were emerging from the trees and the main dens, there was some chatter and whispers going around. Nicholas looked at Katrina and said "Everything will be fine, we just need to make some decisions concerning the whole pack."

Soon all the wolves were present, except the pups who were in a group a little ways away playing with each other, most of the pups would probably never know what was going on until they were older, even then it would probably be over by then. Nicholas started his speech by clearing his throat to get the packs attention "Mhhm ... Welcome everyone, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming here in such a short notice. First off I would like to announce that we have a visitor from the Southern Nahanni pack. This is Drake, he is the last of the his pack he is an alpha and I expect you will all give him the respect he deserves. We have been informed that his whole pack was slaughtered by a different pack of Canada, the pack is ruled by a wolf who has dishonored my families name and mine as well, this wolfs name is Tony, I know most of you do not know this wolf or know what he did, but none of that matters right now, as of now we believe he is ruling over a pack as large as ours and is looking for revenge on me, I do not know how far he will go to exact his revenge.

At this moment Drake has a challenge, he has proposed a offer to me, the offer is as follows. He wants to challenge our best alpha in a duel, if Drake loses then we stay put and deal with the pack when they start to get close to us, if Drake wins he assumes control of all alpha patrols, except three which will allow daily patrols to be followed and food to be hunted as normal. I will stay leader of this pack, but Drake will be in charge of our war plans against this pack."

"As alpha I would like to announce Drakes challenger, Wren please step forward as normal there will be no claws, or biting, and first wolf to get the other into a fatal throat lock wins, if any blood is drawn the other is automatically announced winner. Do both wolves understand the rules?

"Yes" Wren and Drake said in unison, "Then let the duel begin!" Nicholas announced.

At that Drake and Wren prepared themselves and got down into the pounce position close to the ground. Wren was watching Drakes every move and decided to test him a little bit. "hey Drake, your form is sloppy, our elders have better forms than you, also you need to watch your surrounding." As soon as Wren finished talking to distract Drakes train of thought he leaped at Drake aiming for his neck but Drake quickly ducked and rolled to the left while spinning to face Wren who was already running at Drake again. Drake was unprepared and was hit in the side by Wrens shoulder and was pushed to the ground, Drake quickly regained his position and leaped at Wren who was waiting for him. Wren assumed Drake was going to go over him and ducked to be safe but Drake did the unexpected and positioned himself so he landed right behind Wren when he touched down again. Drake hit his mark and as soon as Wren turned Drake was right there in his face and maneuvered him into a quick and deadly neck lock (one wolf has his jaws around the other wolfs neck but doesn't bit down), he close his jaws a bit so Wren knew he was beat.

After seeing this Nicholas smiled a bit and said "Congratulations Wren and Drake, you both did very well. Drake is the winner and will be leading the fight against this pack."

Wren looked at Drake and noticed how proud he was, Wren knew being over proud was a bad thing for alphas but assumed sometime it was alright. Drake immediately went to Nicholas's side and addressed the pack about his problem. "Hello, I have beaten Wren in a fair fight, I am going to be leading the alphas to exterminate this threat. This pack may seem ordinary but they slaughtered my family and fellow pack without a second thought. They said they were looking for someone and just passing through, but as son as we turned our backs they attacked. They are all trained in deception, they will turn you against each other. We must exercise extreme caution when we do this. I will be assigning a small group of wolves to infiltrate the group and report back to me in a few weeks time.

Nicholas decided to help Drake a little and said "Our best alpha as you know is Wren, our best scout is an omega named Lina, she is a scout we have used on many different occasions. she is an omega but she can handle herself in a fight and can blend in with many different packs. So you said the pack tony's son rules is which pack again?"

"I have heard from my packs elders many months ago, before I was an alpha that the Western pack of Jasper and the Eastern packs of Jasper are going to merge by an arraigned marriage between the son of Tony and the daughter of a wolf named Winston. I have recently been informed that the marriage has been finalized and the packs are now called the combined pack. I do not know every detail but I overheard some wolves talking in alpha school, they talked about the arranged marriage and stuff, I do know for a fact that the packs do not completely trust each other, and that they match this pack in size, and strength. I do have a plan though, I'v been thinking about this plan during my trip here and have decided that we will strike from the heart of the pack, we will immobilize them then hit them head on. Nicholas bring the elders to the main den and I will explain the plan, we may have to change a bit but for the most part it is fool proof."

Drake, Katrina, Nicholas, and Wren along with the elders of the pack went to the main den, by the time they arrived it was well into the night and the chorus of crickets filled the air.

"Welcome everyone, I will begin to explain my plan, this must be kept to ourselves until we are completely sure we are ready. Phase one will start of with infiltrating the pack, Wren and Lina, go south until you find a pack I would also like to advise that finding a guide along the way to speed up the process and to use as an excuse if you are caught, The former leaders are Winston and his mate, her name and status is unknown so act like you do not know of the combined packs if you make the trip alone."

Wren and Lina left that night, as the disappeared into the forest Nicholas dismissed the counsel, as the pack went to rest for the night, Drake lay on the edge of a den looking at the stars, he had a smile on his face and was thining of all that he could with his current situation, he needs to lay low and keep everyone in the dark. As he thought about his plans he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N Hello guys, I am soooooooo sorry for being sooooo late. I have been trying to type wherever I could and I promise to make then next few chapters on time. (I hope) My computes is fixed, I used my money from the various jobs I have done to buy it. Also on a rather embarrassing note someone thought I was a girl... well sorry to disappoint you but I am a guy, the name on the account is to honor a close friend of mine, she was killed a while ago but when she was alive she gave me her minecraft account Ellispring12345. I miss her and decided to make this account have the name of her mc account. She had a good life and she was my best friend, we were really close. Ummm idk in shadow wants to write something. (Insert your text here -after I post this we can edit it to add your words.) As always stay classy - Ellispring12345**


	13. Chapter 9 Competition

**Before I start I would like to say thank you for baring with me as I try to post on time. I am currently doing this solo, Shadow is M.I.A. somewhere in California. He isn't on Skype or responding to any msg's I am sending. (by the time I was done with this chapter he got back online so he could review it) I am once again sorry about being late with chapters. The reason I have been late is I have this rare disease called I-am-bad-at-editing-idus, it is non lethal but annoying. Also to PBJNachos, no hard feelings, I don't get offended easily. :D also please leave a review, it is a great motivator to keep typing and thank you for everyone who left a review so far. (The more reviews the more story)**

 **Chapter 9 Competition**

 **(2 Months later)**

 **Humphreys POV**

I woke up with the sunlight in my eyes, I always noticed no matter how I slept the sun always awoke me. I opened my eyes and and shifted my head to get it out of the light. I lifted my head to look around and noticed Shadow and Zoe were still asleep, but Belle was gone "I wonder where Belle is." I got up and stretched and a audible popping of my back and joints was hears. I stretched trying to relieve my somewhat aching muscles form the previous days exercises. I then padded out of the den to see Belle sitting by the waters edge staring at her own reflection. I moved up beside her and sat down, she didn't even acknowledge me there. I said her name in a hushed voice "Belle", nothing... ... I said it again a little louder "Belle". Belle yelped and jumped back to see me standing there, I tried not to laugh but my omega side took over, I fell on the ground and started laughing in hysterics and Belle looked at me as she was catching her breath.

"HUMPHREEEEY WHYYYY? YOU SCARED THE FUR OFF OF ME"

"Sorry Belle, I didn't mean to scare you, but your reaction was priceless." I said while laughing

By now the noise awoke Zoe and Shadow, who were both coming out of the den. I turned to Shadow as he went to the water to get a drink "The beast has risen, glad to see you actually woke up with the rest of us today."

"Yah, I actually enjoy sleeping in unlike some people *cough* Zoe *cough* You *cough* Belle.

"Well that is going to change, I am getting tired of running with Zoe and Belle, I want a real challenge"

"Hey!" Zoe exclaimed while pushing me playfully.

""I'm just kidding, but really it would be nice to run with someone else once in a while, there is never much to talk about and from what I heard you used to be pretty fast back when you were an alpha."

"I still am an alpha, I just don't run with you, you need all the help you can get and I don't want to crush your spirit just as you are getting used to winning." Shadow said bluntly.

"Okay then how about we race around the course and see who is faster?"

"Your on, just be ready to eat my dust." Shadow said with a smirk.

I looked to Zoe and Belle and asked "Do you guys wanna join us?"

Belle and Zoe both looked at each other then back at me and Zoe said "How about we make things a bit more interesting, the loser has to carry our catches back to the den for a week by himself. Me and Belle will watch near the end to declare the winner. Before you two race how about we get some breakfast though? I will go and catch us some rabbits, I can do it by myself this time because I wont have to do it for a while and you guys will need all the energy you can get."

I understood what she meant, she knew one of us would lose and have to drag the catches back by ourselves. I really hated dragging stuff back to the den, it was so annoying trying to get it around the trees and bushes. I lay back down and started to think about the neighboring packs, it has been a good while since I howled with anyone and thought about going to the next full moon howl at the pack.

We new where a few surrounding packs were but decided to stay here to train without being bothered by anyone or any other problems or responsibilities. During this time we met a few wolves but none of them were hostile after they saw we weren't hostile either. Zoe has been training me to the best of her ability to become a alpha, which has been a long and excruciating journey. We have been running every other day and doing stuff like swimming for extended periods of time or what we called log squats, which I despised the most. Other days she would pounce at me and I would either roll out of the way or have to dodge it in some fashion and try to counter it or perform the lesson of the day. Sometimes it was how to counter an attack if some wolf tries to swipe at you, or if they go for a bite how you can make them fall or some way to stop them. When I first started it took all of my strength and concentration to do these exercises, now it is a lot easier and I can run just as far as Zoe and I am almost faster then her, but she is slightly faster because she has a bit less muscle but more agility. I have not changed much personality wise, but I have gotten slightly taller and have gained a bit of muscle, I am noticeably larger than how I used to look (at least that's what Shadow, Belle, and Zoe say whenever I ask them) and I now have a small scar on my back left leg which was caused from a caribou antler and some very bad timing from me.

As for Shadow and Belle, I have never really seen Shadow run because he always does so by himself, I always assumed it was because he wanted some alone time or something but it turns our he just likes to run on his own, i guess he doesn't like people watching. Belle has been running with us once in a while and has gotten considerably faster, she hasn't practiced anything like learning to fight or defending herself and only runs half the distance as me and Zoe which is fine since she doesn't want to be considered an alpha. Belle keeps on saying she would rather make peace then fight about something, she reminds me a lot of myself from when I was in a pack, being an omega and all. She has just been preparing so that if she ever meets Drake again she will have a better chance of escape and alerting others to the presence of the mad wolf.

During the first months of living away from a pack we tried to avoid most of the other wolves who came around. We were known by the neighboring packs and they respected us because we never caused any trouble for their hunting groups or questioned them about any other reason they may have come close to us. We have always been careful about the wolves who pass through by asking them questions about what they are doing, and as wolves we can tell when some wolf is lying by the way they act like increased heart rate or they look around nervously sometimes. If they are hiding something we would ask them to leave since they could be a spy or something from a neighboring enemy pack or some murderer for all we know. For the most part other wolves only lied about leaving their pack when they originally got kicked out or something about a issue with some other wolf.

 **(Time skip 25 minutes)**

I was lying in the den when I heard the sounds of something being dragged and paw steps. I got up and stretched while exiting the den to see Zoe carrying 4 rabbits and 2 squirrels in her mouth all by the tails, to me it looked funny like she had a weird beard of some sort. She dropped the catches in front of us and said "I already ate so you guys can have all you want, just clean up all the bones this time. If I find one scrap on the ground I will put it on you while sleeping after a month and I will know who left it, I just want to keep the area around the den clean. Even thought Zoe was a tough wolf she still had a girly or mother side to her. I just smiled to myself and it made me think of how Eve used to act back when I was in a pack. I remember the threats she used to make the how nice she would be a moment after.

I walked over and grabbed a rabbit and a squirrel while Shadow also took one squirrel and a rabbit. Belle walked up and took both rabbits, even though she was small she had quite a good appetite most of the time. We all walked to a spot outside of the den and started eating. I took my time enjoying my meal because I rather enjoyed rabbits, some wolves did not seem to enjoy them as much as say deer or caribou but I am not much of a picky eater.

As soon as I was done I got up and noticed Shadow get up as well we both picked up whatever scraps we had left and walked to a small hole we dug to bury the scraps in. I threw mine in while Shadow did the same, I then pushed some loose dirt over the scraps as no to attract any other animals such as vultures or bears. I went over to the pond and got a quick drink and decided to go for a quick walk to warm up for the race me and Shadow were about to have. I started by walking for a couple minutes, when I arrived at a nice spot near a river I sat and just enjoyed the view. I started doing some stretches because I have pulled a muscle before and it was not fun in any way after I was doe I just started walking around enjoying the day, birds flew over head and I would spot a rabbit or squirrel here and there. I noticed something larger out of the corner of my eye and turned to see it move behind a bush, it almost looked like a wolf. Normally I would just walk away but something told me to walk over and check it out. I turned and walked over across a log that was tipped near a skinny section of the river, I jumped the rest of the distance to the other side and approached the bush. I was getting closer and thought about what it could be, it looked like a wolf but I never smelled the scents wolves have. As I was getting closer to the bush a slight rustling could be heard from the bush and I got down in a defensive position in case it was going to attack me. I was withing a few feet of the bush and I stepped in a small twig making a small *snap*. At that moment a small fawn came dashing out of the bush, I jumped back because it had jumped out with such speed it caught me off guard. I turned to see is prancing away down the shore of the river. I sighed and chuckled at myself for getting so scared by a stupid little deer.

I started to make my way back to the den to get the race with Shadow started. I walked and was once again starting to get myself pumped up for the run. As I approached the den I heard talking and it was Zoe and Belle talking about something I was too far away to hear. They saw me coming and Belle said "Shadow is ready if you are."

I replied with a "Bring it on", I had noticed myself becoming slightly more competitive with Shadow while training to become and alpha. Shadow came out of the forest opposite from us and said "Lets do this."

Me and Shadow lined up at the spot where the trail starts, we both waited for Belle to run to the end so she could watch us until Zoe arrived that we didn't cut corners or something. A small howl was heard which we recognized as Belle signalling she was ready. Me and Shadow got down in a pounce position and waited for Zoe to tell us to start, I could tell she was trying to annoy us because every time she looked like she was about to yell for us to start we would both jump expecting for the words "GO" to follow her movement, except she always said "Remember no cutting corners" or "Keep this race fair". After doing this a few times she could tell we were done with joking around and were getting fed up with this.

Zoe finally paused for a moment before saying "GO", as soon as me and Shadow heard these much anticipated words we bolted off unto a full out sprint trying to gain a lead on the other, but we new this would be a close race. As soon as we started running we were neck and neck, our fur was being pushed back by the passing wind and neither of us were slowing down. There was always the competition between me and Shadow, we both always wanted to have the first bite into the caribou to take it down or wanted to make everything a competition. Zoe and Belle knew this was going to be a good race and were watching intently to see who would gain a distance advantage. We were nearing the first corner, we were within 10 feet of the corner and I slowed down a little to avoid crashing into Shadow who I knew smirked because he now a a small advantage over me. We took a left which led to a straightaway and I made sure to try and push him to the side where the track was a little more rough and not as nice of a running area. He knew what was happening and tried pushing me back but it was no use seeing as there was a gap in between two trees only wide enough for one wolf to fit through at a time. He was forced to move back behind me to pass between the trees unscathed, I knew that he was going to try and do something to get back at me if he lost this race. We were now halfway done with the track and the second corner was coming up and we new this was the moment that would determine the winner. Me and Shadow were once again neck and neck, neither of us slowing down or gaining an inch off of the other. The finish was in the distance and we were giving all we had trying to squeeze every last inch out of our legs to try and gain a lead. I knew I didn't dare look to see how Shadow was, even the slightest movement could make me somehow lose momentum or make me go slightly slower, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as if it was about to burst out and continue running away. I knew Shadow couldn't be doing any better, both of our tongues were flying in the wind out of the sides of our mouths with saliva dripping off of them. My heart was beating so fast it sounded like a stampede in the valley, my legs were beginning to throb but I ignored my bodies conditioned and pushed myself to continue running.

The finish was coming close and we were still not giving the other one a advantage, I knew I would need to use every last ounce of my strength in this. I wanted to win so badly, I wanted to prove myself to not only the group but to myself. I thought about having to carry or drag our meals back for the next week. My body immediately said no way was it going to do that and I felt a sudden rush of energy as adrenaline filled my veins, my feet barely hit the ground and I felt my whole body screaming for me to stop. I could have sworn I heard Shadow groan when I finally pulled an inch ahead as time seemed to slow down, I watched as I slowly made it across the line where Zoe and Belle were standing to mark the end. I saw them start to turn to run where I would normally stop and congratulate me at the extremely close victory. I slowed down a little and as I did time seemed to resume in its normal speed. I was suddenly hit with a wave of heat and exhaustion, I was almost in a daze and I continued walking until I came upon the stream and without even thinking about it I waded into it to cool off my overheated body. I don't think I have ever run that fast and hard in my life, even when I was saving Kate I didn't run that fast. I felt the cool waters move themselves through my fur as it cooled my body. My muscles were sore and aching and my legs felt wobbly, I was panting extremely hard and knew that I would be even more sore the next day. I heard moment beside and turned to see Shadow in the same position next to me, I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't even notice him get into the water.

Shadow said in between pants " Man *pant* you *pant* are *pant* fast *pant* good *pant* job.

I still hadn't caught my breath but just did sort of a "mhm" which he completely understood as "Yah, your not that slow yourself even thought I won."

I heard some movement behind me and had finally started to regain my breath as did Shadow, we turned to see Zoe and Belle looking at us with wide smiles. I asked "What?" hoping they didn't hear me and Shadow honestly congratulate each other. I knew they heard and would never drop this when they both continued smiling, I just looked to Shadow who knew exactly what I was thinking and nodded slightly.

We both slowly walked towards the edge of the water and acted like we were both super sore, which wasn't completely an act. once we were right next to them Shadow shot me a glance and we both in unison jumped onto land and turned to push Zoe and Belle into the water. Belle landed in the water first but was followed shortly by Zoe and they both yelped in shock and surprise. Me and Shadow were laughing our tails off and decided to avoid getting on their bad sides we ran and jumped in, even though it was more like a walk off the cliff. Once were in the water we were assaulted by duel water splashes and returned some of our own while breaking off and having our own duels. Finally after a while me and Shadow surrendered being completely worn out and wanting to get some rest we headed to land and lay in the sun drying off. Me and Shadow just started to fall asleep while Zoe and Belle started to make fun of us being so tired and that we actually congratulated each other earlier.

"You know what Belle, I think they are best of friends and have just been hiding it this whole time."

"Yah, I think so to." replied Belle.

I said without even lifting my head "Yah Ha Ha we aren't best friends, just two competitors congratulating the obvious winner of the race." I purposely put emphasis on the word obvious to annoy Shadow.

"Hey Humphrey you know I let you win." Shadow said as his voice was kind of muffled because he didn't lift his head just left it on his paws.

"Suurree, that's what they all say" I replied in a cocky tone.

"Well guys I'm gonna go get some dinner or breakfast depending on if u guys actually go to sleep.

Me and Shadow both replied with a "mhm" and Zoe left along with Belle who I assumed was going back to the den.

I slowly rose to my paws and Shadow asked "Where you going?"

"Back to the den, I don't want to fall asleep out here on the ground because I may not wake up until the tomorrow morning."

"Sounds reasonable I'll be back in a bit."

"K, see u later"

With that I walked back to the den and thought about how great my life was, I thought about how I had three great friends and how we always got along, I thought about how much more I can do and how I can actually hunt on my own now. I thought about how technically we were a pack, we didn't have a social status or anything just a group of friends living together. The walk was taking a lot longer since if I made a wrong move or stretched my legs to much they would hurt a little more which made me change my pace. As I finally made my way into the den I was greeted with an awkward and unfamiliar smell, it wasn't the smell of a fresh kill, but something different which we never allowed into the den, another strange and unknown wolf. As I walked in I saw Belle looking with fright at a wolf, I was standing halfway into the den when Belle turned and slowly walked over to me and whispered into my ear "He is from the Northern Nahanni pack, and he knows Drake.

 **A/N Hey guys, its Ellis here along with another chapter of Times Have Changed. Sorry for being late, I have been very busy lately but have made sure I add a chapter. I am sorry if it slightly shorter then others but I have put a idea into motion and it will be going for a while. Also, as I am writing this I am eating a cup of chicken ramen noodles. What is you favorite flavor of ramen, if you don't like ramen then what is your favorite noodle? Please leave a noodle review along with what you thought of this chapter. : ) As always stay classy and keep reading - Ellispring12345 (Also Shadows internet router was attacked by some mad Californian squirrels and made his internet go down do he may or may not have reviewed this completly, so if there is a mistake blame the squirrels.)**


	14. Chapter 10

**Hey guys Ellis here, and I have a serious question about the story. Should I continue labeling the chapters or leave them blank? Personally I don't like labeled chapters because they give away the events of the chapter and make it less interesting. Up to you guys, sorry for the late chapter me and Shadow are deciding on some vents that will change the story.**

 **Chapter ten**

I have just walked into the den and as I got completly in I saw Belle looking with fright at an unknown wolf, Belle turned and nervously walked over to me and whispered into my ear "He is from the Northern Nahanni pack, and he knows Drake."

My first reaction was to ask him to leave but I knew that something like this would happen, it has been proven that whenever something good happens in my life something bad has to happen along with it or shortly after. An easy example is when me and Kate were taken to Idaho, it was undoubtedly the best time of my life, except the pending threat to the pack and danger to ourselves whilst we made our escape from bears, mudslides and humans with weapons. I was brought back to reality when the strange wolf moved and started to approach me.

"Hello, my name is Wren and I mean no one any harm, I am looking for a wolf who knows his way to the Eastern Jasper pack, me and my friend have been traveling for about almost two whole now while talking to the local wolves around here recruiting for our army and looking for guides that are trust worthy, our planned guides backed out at the last second."

I immediately became interested and said "I have been there a few times, never that long just passing through and I know about where the pack is unless they have moved or something but what do you need an army for?"

"Well, that's great and I would be extremely thankful if you would agree to guide me and my friend to the pack so we can discuss some business with the leaders, the army is just in case things go bad and a conflict breaks out."

I knew I shouldn't tell this Wren character too much in case he is dangerous but he seems nice enough." I will have to talk to the others who live here with me, where can I find you once I make up my mind?"

Wren just thought for a moment then answered "Me and my friend are staying in a den about a quarter of a mile away to the east, it is just an fallen tree that has a hollow spot near the side but it is good for a one night stay, we will leave first thing in the morning if the storm hits but it may be sooner if it passes."

"Ok we'll talk it over then let you know. I turned to Belle and said "Please go find Zoe and Shadow." Belle exited the den without even saying anything, I think she was scared that Drake would find her. I returned my attention the Wren and asked "If I may ask why do you need to find the Jasper Pack?"

Wren just looked at me and I thought he was about to say its none of your business but stated " The Jasper Pack you will be taking us to has murdered a small pack, the Southern Nahanni Pack. We are going to question them and ask why they would commit such an act of violence, we now know it wasn't for territory or food because the land it still uninhabited. Any further information I am not sure I should share."

I was absolutely shocked to hear that Garth and Kate would allow their pack to completely destroy another pack, even one so far away and not even use it for anything. I wonder if this was recent or did it happen a while ago, I thought the southern pack was wiped out a while ago by Drake, maybe they reformed and wanted revenge on other random packs or something and the Combined packs came to help deal with the threat? Maybe they were a threat to some other pack, or maybe they had some type of conflict that was unresolved. I still don't understand why they would travel all that way, the Nahanni pack was nowhere near them. I am going to have to ask Belle later on, maybe she will know something.

Wren left the den as I stood deep in thought, I was brought back to reality when I heard talking outside and assumed it was Shadow and Zoe meeting Wren. I walked outside ad realized that it was much later than I originally thought, the sun was about 3/4 the way across the sky. I looked to see Wren walking east and Zoe, Shadow and Belle walking my way, I noticed that Zoe was carrying 5 rabbits in her mouth and at that moment my stomach growled quite loudly signaling it needed food right now or it might start to eat me from the inside.

I walked up to Belle who was talking with Zoe and Shadow," That wolf you just met seems kind of strange to me, I think he knows Drake and is trying to trick us or something. What if he was looking for me and now he is coming after me so he can finish his job. WHAT IF HE IS GOING TO KILL ALL OF US LIKE HE DID OUR WHOLE PACK!" I had to cut her off because she hadn't taken a breath since she started talking and was starting to hyperventilate "Belle calm down, breath for a minute, we will be fine. Don't freak out, that wolf said nothing of us going anywhere near the rest of the pack, or meeting with his friend and even if they did try something I think we could take them. But remember I said I think we could take them not sure, I am still sore from earlier today, how about you Shadow?"

"Eh, I'v been worse. But like I said I let you win."

"Ha yah sore loser, anyways what do you guys think?" I said before I took a bite of a rabbit.

Everyone was quite for a moment except for the crunching of bones and the squish and tear of hide and meat. Zoe was the first to finish and spoke "I think we should do it, we have sat around here hanging out but I want to move about a little, see what the world has to offer and that's what being lone wolves is all about even though we are living together."

Shadow was the next to finish and speak up "I think it would be cool, seeing a new pack and maybe meeting some new wolves along the way, and its been a while since these paws were used for more than running around a beaten path, I think the untamed territory would be a nice change."

Belle spoke next and said "Hey guys I'm not so sure we should go, Humphrey told me that Wren is under the orders of a wolf named Drake. I don't know what Drake wants with this Jasper pack but it can't be good, the Jasper pack didn't kill the Southern Nahanni pack, it was Drake.

Shadow and Zoe looked at Belle in surprise and Shadow asked "Belle how about we talk about this later, if they are baing wrongly accused then we should do something. Humphrey what do you think?"

I was deep in thought and Belle spoke up saying "I don't know if he wants to go back to Jasper, that pack is the whole reason he moved out here in the first place. Do you guys remember how he was when he was when you guys first met him?"

"Yah" Shadow and Zoe replied.

"Well he was a lot worse, he was heart broken because of an incident that happened and it was really sad how it was practically his whole life gone in a flash."

Zoe cut in and said "I do not know exactly what happened but I know for the most part what he went through, not the heartbreak but he told me what happened."

Shadow was looking around somewhat confused. After everyone was done talking he said "How come I have no idea what you guys are talking about?"

Belle was the one to answer by saying "You do realize a guy talking to a guy about his love life is kinda weird right?"

"Oh well yah but apparently is was more than that if it involved his whole life so-."

Zoe interrupted Shadow mid sentence "Me and Belle will tell you later on ok?"

"Sure"

All the while the group was talking about the subject it made me understand that it was Jasper that we were talking about, I realized I almost didn't want to go back to the place where my misery started, my life was there, along with my friends and reputation as leader of the omegas, and I left it all to escape my sorrows. I had such a great life when I was in the pack, I was able to spend some time with the perfect girl of my dreams, even if it was only for a few minutes because just seeing her be safe everyday made me feel better. I remember the way her fur smelled, it was a mixture of fallen leaves and spring rains, I remember the way she walked with a slight limp that was only noticeable to those who were with her a lot and paid attention to the details that made her unique. I remember how whenever she jumped she favored her back left leg for the jump because of an accident when we were playing in the valley as pups. We became so close that I could make her feel better whenever anything happened and how I could tell what she was thinking just because of the way she acted. I know almost everything about her but now have no way of being with her since she got married, I doubt I will ever truly forget her, almost like one doesn't forget a passed on family member. I do believe I will find someone else but I don't think I will ever know as well as I do Kate. I remember all the times we would sneak out of our dens, well more like her sneaking out because I never had any parents in the pack. We would go to the valley and just talk about anything and everything that came to mind, like what we did that day or what we were doing tomorrow. One time we almost got caught by one of the patrols during a rainy night when I showed her this really amazing pond upstream I found earlier that day, and it was that same night she announced she was going to o to alpha school soon. I remember when we watched wolves howl together and laughed at them when they didn't match or when one of them were bad. I can also recall the first time she actually wanted to learn the howling sequence by watching other wolves. I remember when we actually paid attention she watched and memorized the sequence while I secretly watched her, the way her eyes sparkled in the soft silver moonlight was amazing. It seemed to me that as soon as she started growing up because of her pack status she grew more and more distant, like not wanting to run through the valley as much or through the feeding grounds. I always watched her when we parted ways until she disappeared inside of her den. I remember how I felt when she left for alpha school and seeing her disappear behind a rock, I remember the way my heart was telling me to run to her and tell her how I felt at that very moment. I remember seeing her during her first hunt back from alpha school, and the way she looked in the moonlight of the full moon howl while she was walking up the hill. I will always remember how she brushed me off calling me "Little coyote Humphrey" and how it crushed me when she acted like she wasn't close to me or was my friend.

I let a few tears escape my eyes and move down my cheek as was suddenly brought back to reality when someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned to see Wren standing a few feet away, I immediately wiped the tears away and jumped up in a defensive stance in case he was a threat to anyone.

Wren just stayed cool and said "Sorry for bothering you but we would like to know if you would be able to help us or not, a storm that was supposed to hit us has passed for some reason rather quickly so we can move through the night and reach the train tracks."

I lowered my stance and looked to Belle, Shadow, and Zoe who I guess wee waiting for my answer for the question at hand. I once again struggled with giving a answer and spoke " I... uh... w-we will help you, but I would like to make one thing clear, once we help you get there we are free to go, we are not enlisting into your packs mission or anything."

"Absolutely, once we arrive you are free to proceed wherever you like."

"Ok then, shall we go?" I asked and turned to the rest looking for their response, Zoe was already up standing near the woods towards the south, Belle then Shadow followed and stood waiting by her. Wren cut in and said "Let me go get my friend, we will go once I get back."

"OK" we all said in one way or another, I turned to the group and asked " Are you guys sure you want to go? We will be leaving this place for the first time in a couple months, sure we can always come back unless we find somewhere else."

 **Zoe's POV**

I could tell that Humphrey was nervous about something, was it going on a journey with friends and some strange wolves. Was it going back to his old pack? Could he still be stuck on Kate? ... No I think he got over her, maybe its his friends or someone he doesn't like and doesn't want to see them again. Hmmm maybe I should ask him later, once we are a ways away so he won't be as likely to back out.

I heard multiple paw steps to my right and looked to see Wren come out of a bush with a different wolf following him, I guess it was his friend. The wolf was clearly female, but she was not an alpha that much was for sure but she seemed to be more muscular then an omega. Wren spoke as they were completely out of the bushes, "Guys, I would like you to meet Lina."

We all greeted the other partner on our long and either exciting or boring journey ahead. Lina just smiled and said "Lets get moving, it would be better if we were early to the train tracks rather then late."

"Welp, I guess this is it until we are done with our trip, I sure will miss this place. I hope no other wolf or some other animal takes it while we are gone." I said with a little concern because it was a really nice home with fresh water so close, and it was facing a certain direction so the wind was coming off of it, not blowing into the den in any way.

Humphrey was the next to speak, I guess he was kind of excited for the trip. "Guys c'mon or we'll miss the train.

We all agreed and started the long walk towards the train tracks to the south. After about half an hour we walked until we came to a small trickling stream ad quickly jumped over, but as Shadow was about to jump he lost his footing on a rock and slipped part way into the water getting half of him soaked, We all laughed except for Wren and Lina who just kept on walking.

I heard Humphrey behind me mumble something about that is what being in a pack does to you. I just giggled to myself, I always found it funny that he made some funny remark about everything, no matter the situation. In the past few months I have come to admire Humphrey, he has always been so positive about everything, when he was training he almost never complained. I also came to like that grin he does, it is like his cornerstone look, it almost defines who he is.

"Wait, am I really thinking about Humphrey and why I like him? Stay focused... stay ... focused" I said in my mind to realign my thoughts. We got back to walking and talking about different stuff. Lina and Wren never said a word they just kept on walking, they seemed to be pretty focused on their errand, it must be pretty serious. Belle and me were talking while Humphrey and Shadow were up ahead talking about who knows what.

"So Belle, are you nervous about meeting new wolves and traveling for a bit?"

"Umm kinda yah, I don't know if being with these wolves is good thing, especially since they know Drake."

"I think they are fine, they seem nice enough and its not like they are going to try and kill the Jasper pack along with us once we get there, they said we are free to go once we are done."

Belle was silent for a minute but finally said"Yah I know but I still don't like being near anyone who works with Drake"

"You don't have anything to worry about, we are here for you if you need us."

"Thank you, do you think Drake is looking for me?"

"I doubt it, he has probably given up by now, and from what you;ve told me he hasn't tried very hard to find a matter of fact I doubt he will ever find you and out of all of Canada he will most likely never be within a hundred miles from us. Anyway, if you don't mind I am going to go talk to Humphrey about something. Ok?"

"Yah that's fine with me, I'll go get him and send him back."

"Thanks" I replied as Belle walked a bit faster.

A few moments later Humphrey was standing still and as I walked past him he started walking again.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes, I guess neither of us wanted to start the conversation so I just decided to be the bigger wolf and break the awkward silence.

"So, are you ready to go back to your old pack? Maybe see your friends?"

"I really don't know if I should, what if they are mad at me?"

"If they are true friends of yours then they will just be glad to see you in one piece."

"Oh yah, I will be in one flat piece once they see me again."

'What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"They are obsessed with a thing we invented called the wolf pile, and I'm normally on the bottom."

"So are you at all nervous? I mean since you left and all, do you think anyone has taken your place?"

"Honestly I have no idea of what to expect, I left unexpectedly and here I am returning unexpectedly."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, at least a member of your pack isn't trying to kill you or anything."

"Well, I have a feeling some of them would like to do it, but I think it would be a little harder now."

"Yah your right, me and Shadow have your back so they may think twice before starting anything."

"I meant because I'm not as small and helpless as I used to be."

"Well if were getting technical then yes you aren't as helpless but just as weird."

"Hey you know being an omega and somewhat of an alpha is complicated enough, it takes a huge amount of concentration to be the perfect balance between the two."

"Oh yah I'm sure you have to try soooo hard to be funny, it's just so natural for you to be serious."

Humphrey just glanced at me as he continued walking.

I looked up as did Humphrey at some clouds in the sky and the warm winds smelled like rain, I hoped it didn't rain until we were in the train car or somewhere safe for the night.

"I think its gonna rain" me and Humphrey said at the same time, Belle looked at us and was presumably wondering if we noticed how we said exactly the same thing at the same time and continued walking along the trail.

Humphrey seemed to sense my distress about walking through the rain and smirked while saying "Great minds think alike, but even if it rains then we could still keep moving unless it becomes to strong to see, I don't mind a little water and have yet to see the day where rain kills anyone."

"I know but rain always messed up my fur, with the winds blowing this way and that, my fur seems to tie itself into a thousand little knots."

Humphrey was just looking at me while walking, I knew what he was going to say before he even said it. _Once you live with someone for a little while you learn how they think and can sometimes predict how they will act or certain situations, Humphrey for example has certain faces he makes without realizing it._

"Humphrey, I already know what your going to say so just don't."

 **"** Uhhh I don't think -"

I cut him off mid sentence saying "You were going to make some sly remark about how females care to much about their fur, and for your information yes we females care ALOT about how we look."

Hey only said "Oh well ok good to know."

 **Humphreys POV**

I have been talking to Zoe for a while as the night came across us, the moon is covered almost completely by clouds so it isn't as easy to see obstacles such as roots or sticks. We are supposed to come across the opening where a train will pass through about the time we get there, I hope it's not to much further because my paws are already sore enough from earlier today and I am extremely tired overall and the weather may not hold up and unleash a downpour rendering our visibility to a minimal as well as our ability to hear the train.

After what seemed like forever we came into a grassy clearing, about halfway across we could see a mound rising up from the ground and on top were the track s of the train that we would board to travel to Jasper with ease. We moved into the grass and lay down in a circle facing each other, Wren and Lina were talking between themselves and finally turned to us as Wren said "I will take the first watch, try to get some sleep because the train should come in about an hour." We all immediately fell asleep except for Wren who seemed not the least bit tired.

 **(Time skip 1 1/2 hrs)**

I was awoken to my side being nudged, I cracked open my eyes just as my ears were focusing onto a sound or two, and I heard the faint whistle of the train. I opened my eyes to see Zoe nudging me in the side saying "Get up the train is coming" I rolled onto my stomach and pushed with my paws underneath me. I held in a groan as my stiff muscles stretched painfully and uncomfortably from the short nap. I blinked the sleep away and slowly started walking closer from the train tracks. Wren was the only one to talk because the rest of us were pretty tired. "Ok guys, I will go first then you guys come on. Make sure you give yourself enough room to adjust in case you miscalculate anything."

As soon as he finished speaking the train moved into the clearing, Wren started sprinting towards a moving cart that was open just a crack. He jumped a little ways ahead and professionally landed into the cart and once he was in he opened the door some more. Next is was Belles turn, She started running and led the train car just like Wren said. One again she did just as she did but almost didn't make it and was helped by Wren who grabbed her by her scruff to help her up. Next it was my turn, I slowly started to move while gaining speed, I was careful not to move to fast and reach the train before the cart was in front of me. I jumped using what strength I had left and made it with a few inches to spare. Zoe and Shadow were the next and both ran next to each other and almost in unison jumped to make it clearly and precisely. Lina was the last one and she easily ran and jumped like she did it every day, as we were all catching our breath she just went and laid down in a corner and looked like she was going to go back to sleep. I was surprised that an omega would be able to do that so skillfully, I guess that's why she was also chosen to go onto this mission.

As we all lay into the car I, like the rest except for wren and Lina, am slowly being overcome by fatigue and drowsiness. I finally let it take me as I lay my head down onto my paws. All that night my mind was lulled into a passive state by the train hitting each new rail as I came in and out of sleep every now and then.

 _ **(POV: Unknown)**_

 _ **Goodnight Humphrey. Hope you aren't caught by surprise.**_

 **A/N Hello once again its me Ellis, I read this chapter and decided to re type some stuff and make it better. I had an idea for the story that would add some more plot and talked to Shadow about it and we decided it would make stuff more interesting ad as always stay classy and keep reading. - Ellispring12345**


	15. Chapter 11

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, I have decided to re write some stuff in this chapter and change a few things in the story, I only did this to enhance what was already in the story while making it more interesting. I hope no one is upset or disappointed about how it turns out so without further delay here is the re-re-write of chapter 11.**

 **(Kates POV)**

I awoke in my den to the rustling of my mate, Garth presumably getting up to go and lead the alpha duties for the day. I shifted a little to get comfortable once again and dozed off to sleep. I have not been sleeping very well for the past couple of months, there is a pack to the north that is said to be gathering an army larger than that of the Combined Jasper Packs.

A while had passed as I finally opened my eyes to see the day was already starting. I padded out of the den to see some wolves in the valley, others were talking in the feeding grounds. I spotted a medium sized portion of a caribou leg a few feet away, next to the meat was a scrape in the ground, Garth did this whenever I slept in the day after night duties to show me he left the food for me.

I smiled and picked up the food while making my way towards the river, I always liked to eat besides the peaceful river instead of in my den or at the noisy feeding grounds. I was walking through the feeding grounds while some of the off duty alphas and omegas greeted me and continued their tasks at hand.

Hutch approached me and said "Ma'am sorry to bother you on your day off but one of our alphas have found a scent near our borders, it doesn't belong to any wolves around here. We believe it is from a lone wolf or from a rival pack to the east, so far we have not been able to directly identify the scent to a specific wolf or pack."

"Thank you, I will let Garth know and discuss it with my parents, have you seen Garth by the way?"

"I believe he said something about taking a walk through the eastern woods or something."

"Ok thank you" I said as I picked up my breakfast and made my way to the river.

I found a nice spot under a tree and started to eat the caribou meat. As I was about done eating I noticed something odd about the area today, normally it was buzzing with life but everything seemed quite, it was almost to quite. I turned my head and immediately jumped back in fright when my gaze was met with another pair of eyes. At first I was startled but noticed whose eyes they were, they belonged to my mom Eve.

As I was catching my breath she spoke "Sorry dear for startling you but I needed to talk to you about something important."

"Yah mom anything, but if its about the strange wolf scents near the border I already know because Hutch informed on my way here."

Eve seemed to hesitate as if not knowing how to start. "Well Kate as you know you and Garth are about to become full pack leaders except for the occasional help or support from your father or I. Since that title will be yours there are certain ... uh ... per say responsibilities one must fulfill to keep the packs rulers somewhat young."

 _Ohh not this again, I already have heard this talk many times._ I thought I was going to scream, my mom for the most part has been urging me to become official mates with Garth. I for one was not ready to start a family nor did I think Garth was ready to become a father. I just looked at my mom with a sarcastic grin and she picked up that I figured out what she was going to lead the conversation with.

"Kate we all know it has to happen some time, it would be best when you are younger so you have more time to adjust to the changes in life."

"Mom I have already told you that neither one of us are ready to become parents yet and besides we are just over two years old so we have plenty of time for that once things settle down a bit. Another reason we are not thinking about it is because of the threat from the pack to the north that is gathering forces to do who knows what. I don't want to become pregnant when a war is imminent, I can hold my own in a fight but we all know how symptoms like dizziness and nausea kick in. I would be just as useless as a pup and how would that look to the pack, the first real threat and one of the leaders is den ridden like an elder"

 _(In Kate's thoughts) Personally I wish other wolves would leave our private life alone, just because we are the leaders of the pack doesn't mean we will age faster or cant have any privacy about these sort of things._ I still was waiting for my moms reply but got none as she silently and without saying a word got up and went on back through the woods. I just sighed, in a way I wouldn't mind doing "that" with Garth because people would stop bringing it up and I could get on with my life. I also had no choice in the matter and one way or another I would have to have pups or get banned from the pack and completely ruin my families name along with Garths. The timing for this war was really nice, it gave me a excuse in case people asked and it was just that Garth seemed perfectly happy about our relationship and never wanted anything more than the public kiss or hug every now and then to show others we were together. I moved over to the tree, it was the same one that Humphrey was found near when we adopted him into our pack. I pushed a little piece of wood aside with my paw to reveal a small bare patch of tree at the base. On the tree was a series of markings that made out a total of 69 scratches. I had started making these scratches the day I lost the true love of my life and my best friend all because I was doing what was best for the pack.

Pack responsibilities always seemed to cross into my personal life no matter where I was, when I was young I couldn't stay out to late in fear of being wolf napped or getting lost. My parents were somewhat over protective because I was supposed to be the future leader of the pack. I was never allowed to date any other wolves, my parents just said that I wasn't old enough but never mentioned me being part of a prearranged marriage.

I have always thought about what I could have done different but knew there was no way he was coming back since he has been gone for two whole months. He most likely is in a different pack and has already found a mate and they have a family or something. I let a single tear fall to the ground and quickly sat up straight to correct my posture and stop the tears from continuing to fall. I knew that I should be over Humphrey but I had this feeling like he still loved me and I should wait for him. I kept on telling myself that he wasn't coming back and I should move on with Garth but I couldn't make myself do it.

I was snapped out of my thoughts to the sound of a howl, it was distant but it was one that required back up immediately. I sprang to my feet and started to run as fast as I could towards the source of the howl. There was a forked path that led through the forest towards the train tracks at the northern end of the territory. I was still in a full out sprint when the paths came together and it led me and Garth in a side by side run.

"Do ... you know ... what the ... problem is?" I asked in between breaths.

"I ... don't know ... but ... it must be ... urgent ... that wasn't a ... normal signal ... it sounded like ... someone was in trouble."

"Yah ... I know."

As me and Garth were still running we heard another howl but this one seemed more of a call for help and we recognized it as Hutches.

We were running downwind from where the howl came from and I immediately smelled something that scared me ... blood, not the blood of a caribou or other prey animal but the blood of a wolf.

I pushed myself ahead and ran until I met up with some of the other alphas from my pack, they were standing around something presumably the cause of the howl. As I approached while still catching my breath, I noticed the extremely high presence of blood in the area, as I looked around none of the wolves seemed harmed but something caught my eye from the glimpses of scenery in between them. Garth had finally arrived and walked up to the circle as I was still standing a few feet away, I heard Garth gasp an d I knew it was serious so I made my way to the circle. All I could think about was the blood in the air and where it came from but as soon as I saw the scene I immediately knew where it originated from.

 **(Humphreys POV Earlier that day)**

I was awoke by some noise, I cracked one of my eyes open to see if it was important, if it wasn't then I could easily sleep some more. I saw the blurry form of Wren, Lina, Zoe, and Belle sitting near the open door talking amongst themselves even though it was more of Zoe and Belle talking while the two militants listened. I thought I should get up and see where we are, the sun was threatening to show over the horizon as some of the suns finger like rays were grasping the hill as if to pull the sun up after it. I stood up felling quite rested and refreshed, I moved over towards the group who by now had noticed me. Wren and Lina nodded in recognition and Zoe and Belle greeted me with a friendly "Hello."

I returned the hello and nods, I leaned out of the car door a little and took a deep breath of the cool air which was really refreshing. I could smell the pine trees along with the familiar and distinct smell of air that comes from mountains covered in snow. I felt something inside me start turning again, it wasn't an emotion more like a feeling of returning home. I couldn't help but smile because even though so much had gone wrong I had gotten over it and I now had three great friend plus three more that would be really happy to see me again.

Zoe saw me smiling and asked why. "Are you actually happy to go back?"

"Actually yes, yes I am" I replied with a somewhat uplifted spirit.

"Well that's great, maybe you could show us around once we get there."

"Yah and I can show you guys what log boarding is."

I looked out towards the tree line again and decided that we should walk a little ways until we get to the border so they know we are coming.

"Ok guys I think we should walk from here. We don't know if the pack alphas will be on alert but we don't want to raise any suspicions or make it seem like we are trying to sneak in."

At that we all agreed including Wren and Lina so one by one we jumped off of the train onto the ground in the tall grass. I turned and waited for everybody to take a look around before saying "Follow me guys, I'm not exactly sure if the borders have changed much but I assume they are about the same."

We started walking down a trail, there weren't as many leaves on the ground since the wind has blown them away so moving quietly is much easier. I made sure we were walking upwind of where I believed the territory borders to be so any patrols could easily smell us coming. I started to hear voices further along the trail which stopped quickly, I guess they picked up our scents since we weren't trying to hid or anything. I put my paw up to signal for the group to stop and walked over to Wren who obviously heard the voices as well.

"Who do you think they are? I know we haven't reached the border yet so they might not be friendly."

"Ok tell them to stay here while you and me go check it out."

I did as he instructed and me and Wren made our way down the path, we walked in between some trees and I heard a scream behind me but when I turned around I saw a larger group of wolves surrounding my friends. I was instantly hit with something heavy and hard, I heard myself breathing but that was all, then everything went silent but I knew I wasn't dead but I wasn't alive either. It was in sort of a conscious sleep state.

I began thinking to myself what happened but my memory was blank, I thought I heard voices but wasn't sure. I tried to focus and hear anything around me but wasn't sure if it was my imagination or actually around me. I tried to move but my limbs seemed to be as heavy as logs tied to the ground, I was completely helpless no matter how much I tried to fight it. I couldn't move or do anything even trying to open my eyes took a lot of strength but I eventually gave up seeing as I was breathing heavily with such a small and normal task.

 **(Back to Kate's POV)**

In the circle of alphas were some motionless and cold corpses of unknown wolves strewn about. The corpses were torn while the legs were twisted to the point where they were bent almost in the complete opposite direction. The furs were stained a crimson red color and in some areas the blood was starting to dry ad it seemed to make the smell even more putrid. There were a total of thirteen bodies at the scene, six of which were unfamiliar but two smelled the same as the scents by the border earlier.

I turned to Garth who seemed to be deep in thought until I snapped him out of it by saying, "Garth... Garth... GAARTTHH!"

"Wha oh uhh hey I was just thinking about how the scents of these two are really similar to the scents by the border."

"I was going to say the same thing"

Another wolf approached and said for me and Garth to follow him. We walked behind around a tree stump and I lost my breath at the sight, lying not three feet away was a pure white wolf, I only knew of one small white wolf around here, Lilly. Garth just started to move towards the white wolf on the floor which we were both hoping was just a wolf that looked almost exactly the white wolf we both knew. I hoped that Lilly was back at the pack feeding grounds or in the den where she was safe and sound, I hoped and begged in my mind for this to be a different wolf.

There was some blood on her fur and I moved cautiously up to her, as I did I heard her breathing heavily and since I was somewhat trained in healing I knew that when a wolf had a severe injury movement may be the worst possible thing. As I got closer I noticed the unfamiliar scent through the blood and knew it wasn't Lilly, or anyone from around here for that matter.

I turned to Garth and said "It's not Lilly, do you think this wolf and the others did it?"

"It looks like that because if someone else attacked them why would they leave some barely harmed."

"We should take them back to the feeding grounds and ask my parents what to do with them. Lets see if we can wake them up but be careful because they might try to run."

I went over to some of the alphas and told them to be ready in case they try to run. Me and Garth then went over to the smallest white wolf and started to try and wake her up by shaking her, as did the other alphas to the remaining live wolves. To no avail not one of the wolves would move or seem to return to consciousnesses

I turned to Garth and said "We're going to have to take them back to the main den and keep them there until they wake up."

"Right, you can go and let your parents know what happened while we move them to the den and bury the others."

I turned and started to move quickly towards the main grounds, I could hear Garth ordering the alphas to pick up the wolves and help carry them."

It took a couple of minutes to reach the main grounds from the area we were at, technically it was on our border instead of past it, normally we would leave other wolves to their own business but murder is murder and wolves must be held accountable. As I was waling I passed the den of a friend who I haven't seen in a little more then two months, Humphrey. My mind automatically started rerunning memories I had with him, I started to remember all the times he made me laugh or whenever I was sad he could cheer me up and when we were alone I could be myself instead of having to act like the pack leaders daughter. He was the only one who knew who I really was, I only think my parents know the alpha, respectful, and stern side of me. " _I wish you would come home Humphrey, I miss you so much, I need a friend like you."_

I reached the edge of the feeding grounds and saw my dad sitting by the base of the ramp talking some other wolves. As I approached they broke apart leaning me and my dad.

"Hey Kate, whats the matter?"

I guessed he saw through the smile I was wearing. "Well we found some wolves near the border, there were a total thirteen wolves at the scene."

"Okay what did they want?"

"Well that's the hard part, we don't know who they are or why they were there."

"Kate what are you saying? Why didn't you question them?" My dad asked with concern.

"Out of the thirteen wolves only six were alive but knocked out, the seven others were slaughtered in unimaginable ways, we are burying them there to keep the pack from seeing them. We are bringing who we think to be the attackers to the den until they wake up."

My dad seemed to think about the outcome of this plan and was getting a worried look on his face. "Kate I think that's them right there, take them to the den and double the alphas watching it."

"Okay, I'm going to go get mom and tell her some of them need some medical help."

As I was walking across the grounds to help them carry them, one of the wolves was starting to wake and looked at me. I stood there staring at a pair of eyes, ... electric blue eyes.

 **A/N Hello people, I hope everyone is fine on this beautiful day. (I hope it's nice outside wherever you are) I re typed some parts of this chapter and I hope you all find the chapter better then the last. I couldn't get some parts right but I think I finally found a way that works. If any of you are confused as to what's going on then don't worry all will become clearer shortly. I am not completely done with school for the semester but decided that making you guys wait is cruel and unjust so as always stay classy and keep reading. - Ellispring12345**


	16. Chapter 12

**(Humphries POV)**

 _What? Where am I? Owww wheres that pounding coming from? Am I dreaming or am I in some cave or something? Ahhh pounding is killing me. Why cant I move? Am I dead? Why can I hear myself think?_

As I lay there on an unknown ground in an unknown place I was racking my brain to try and remember more than my name, why was I here and what happened. Suddenly like a light bulb flicked on my memories came rushing back to me, it happened so fast I could almost feel my brain absorbing all of the information that was brought back to me.

"BELLE! ZOE! SHADOW! WHERE ARE YOU? Wait, am I actually saying this or is it in my head again? Ahh this is so annoying, why cant I just wake up already." As I was talking to myself in my mind I failed to notice feeling was returning to my body, it was as if I as in my body again but still couldn't move. The first thing I noticed was voices, they weren't loud but just audible around me. I strained my ears to listen to what was being said but couldn't make anything out.

I decided to wait and see if I could do anything else, I was slowly being able to move my eyes around inside of my eye lids, I began to try and open them until I heard something that made my mind race, I heard one of the only thing I didn't want to hear, the voice of my old friend Kate. I knew her voice anywhere, I knew it was her voice for sure, there was no mistake that I was now inside the Western territory. Was her pack alphas the one who attacked us? Are they at war or something and were being cautious?

I heard more voices but this time is was clearer, I heard the voice of Winston, they were talking about me and I presumed the rest of the group. I tried to once again open my eyes, it seemed the more I tried the heavier they became. After trying for a minute I finally opened them a crack. I was blinded by the light from the sun, when they adjusted I saw the form of a wolf, a medium sized tan and golden brown wolf. It was the same wolf who carried the voice I really didn't want to hear just yet. I let my eyes close immediately, there was no mistaking, she saw me open my eyes, I can only hope I am not in trouble for some unsolved crime (maybe something about admitting I loved her) or some law I broke before I left.

 **(Kates POV)**

As I was walking across the grounds to help them carry them, one of the wolves was starting to wake and looked at me. I stood there staring at a pair of eyes, ... electric blue eyes.

I turned to my dad who saw the _"I think I saw a ghost"_ face.

"Kate, Whats the matter?"

"Dad, I think I just ..." I couldn't finish my sentence as thoughts were swirling around in my brain like a tornado, I was trying to think if those were the eyes I missed so much or was my mind playing tricks on me.

"Kate tell me what happened? Did Garth do something? Did one of those wolves do something?"

"Dad, one of those wolves had blue eyes."

"That's normal for wolves to have blue eyes, especially from around here."

"No Dad, not just blue eyes but more like a special blue color."

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe seeing what happened to those wolves shook you up? Anyways, don't worry I think we should get these murderers out of here as soon as possible, it looks bad for the pack."

"Dad I don't think any of those wolves killed them. Why would they all be knocked out?"

"I don't know but we didn't find any other scents near the bodies, the wolves who were murdered were from a pack to the north of here, they were moving because humans were getting to close to their home territory. They were supposed to merge with us but stay a ways away to keep wildlife populations up for food."

"Please just don't assume they did it first, ask them and see what they say."

"I will personally question each and every one of them then make a decision."

"Hey Dad would it be alright if I stay on guard through the night? If one of them turn out to be dangerous then we should have our best there to keep things under control."

"I'm sure Garth wouldn't mind doing it for you."

"Why does everybody always think I should take it easy? I'm still the same as I was when I first became a trained alpha, I don't want special treatment just because I'm one of the future leaders of the pack. I just want to be treated the same as everyone else, from Garth I understand but my own dad is too much."

"Okay, I'll remember that and you may be on guard duty tonight."

"Thanks Dad."

My dad smiled and we departed, he went off to finish some business with some of the other alphas or something. I returned to our den and lay down, I wanted to get some sleep if I was to stand guard tonight.

 **(Time skip until dusk, Kates POV)**

I was awoke by someone nudging my shoulder, I opened my eyes without lifting my head and saw the form of Garth standing there with a tired look in his eyes.

"Hay Kate, it's time for the night watch to start, I can still do it for you if your tired." Garth talked with a slurred and lazed speech, obviously exhausted.

"Garth, you can barley talk straight and thank you for the offer but I'll be fine."

"Sure thing but ... if you want me to take over just send someone to get me." After saying Garth lay down and went to sleep.

"I wondered why he was so tired compared to other times he has arrived home later then normal."

I stretched my limbs and moved to the edge of our den, the sun was almost completely gone and the forest was becoming more quiet by the second. I walked out onto the feeding grounds where a few wolves were still making their ways to their dens. I walked over to the den next to the healers, our pack healer was considerably new, her name was Rose. Rose was standing in the den looking at the wolves, our old healer had retired and left the den to Rose, she has proven to be worth it on many occasions. I approached her from behind and made sure not to startle her, since I disliked it so much I assumed others didn't enjoy it either.

"Hey Rose, I'm here for the night watch."

"Oh hello Kate, is Garth coming also?"

"No just me tonight, why would Garth be on watch also?"

"No reason just curious. Only one of the wolves you brought is actually injured, the rest are just unconsciousness. The smallest white wolf, she has a cut on her side from the looks of it she tried to run away from something but wasn't quick enough."

"Okay well tell me if anything happens. And let me know if any of them are starting to wake up."

"Will do"

With that I returned to where the watch was supposed to sit, I had a long night ahead of me but at least I wasn't tired. I couldn't help but look at the wolf who I thought had a set of blue eyes I longed to see, I guess it was my mind playing tricks on me since the healer hasn't said anything about any of them being awake.

 **(Time skip 1 1/2 hrs Humphreys POV)**

 _"Oh man I don't know what to do, should I let them know I'm awake? Why hasn't anyone else woken up yet? If I let them know I'm up will they believe me? What if they were the ones who attacked us and are waiting to finish us off, I think I'll wait until someone else is up also."_

I was thinking to myself about what I should do when the healer walked around looking at us, I steadied my breathing and made sure not to move which was really hard because there has been this bug on my leg for the last hour and it has been driving me insane.

As the healer walked away I cracked my eye open for a split second to see my surroundings. I saw the healer and wondered who she was since the one I remember was a lot older looking. I was still thinking to myself as the healer exited the den.

I heard some voices outside, I guess it was the healer talking about us, they exchanged some stuff but it wasn't clear enough for me to understand. After a minute or so they said something I clearly understood.

"So Rose what do you think we should do with them?"

"Well we can't just leave them their, we should bury them somewhere a ways away to avoid questions, the less wolves who know the better."

"Okay, Ill get some alphas to go and help with the holes in the morning."

"Good, I'll see you later."

In the next moment something was going to go wrong like normal. Nothing has ever gone completely absolutely perfect when it comes to my life. I felt something land on my ear which I twitched to brush away, it came back again, I again moved my ear slightly and the feeling left, about ten seconds later the bug landed and wasted no time, the mosquito bit me in the sensitive part of my ear making me yelp from the surprise. I quickly silenced myself and returned to my original position but it was too late and I realized what I did and knew someone outside heard it when multiple paw steps could be heard around the corner.

" _At least they don't know who's awake"_

I pressed my eyes closed hoping they would pass by me without noticing I was conscious, I heard them walk into the den completely and from the way they walked there were definitely two other wolves in the den. I hard them go over to one of the others in my group and nudge them or swish their tail across their face watching for a reaction. When they came to me the proceeded their process and knew I would most likely budge if they continued, at that moment someone else moaned and sounded like they were trying to move, the wolf at my side left and went over to the one who was regaining consciousness.

I decided I better make a move now, I would rather have a fighting chance if they tried to "dispose" of us before we woke up. I slowly opened one eye and glanced around, I faked being drowsy and slowly started to lift my head, the wolf who was now fully conscious was none other then Wren, probably the best wolf to have awake since he could probably talk us out of this.

I saw the healer but she was all alone, I guess the others went back outside. I could clearly see in the moonlight that shown through the den opening. I thought about what I should do so I cleared my throat to let her know I was there. She looked at me and studied me for a moment before walking outside and saying something to one of the wolves apparently waiting or guarding the entrance.

Paw steps could be heard growing more distant into the night, probably going to get Winston. The healer returned her attention to us and said "My name is Rose, I am the newest healer so if you have any problems let me know."

I nodded and looked at Wren who seemed to be getting his bearings, I heard some wolves approaching and looked towards the entrance to see the one wolf who I never really liked much, Garth. He walked in and noticed Wren and I, I guess he didn't recognize me even though I haven't changed that much considering I was only gone for a couple months.

"Hello, my name is Garth and I am the future ruler of the Jasper Combined pack. An alpha patrol found you and the rest of the group a little ways off of our borders, I don't know what happened but someone better start explaining soon or we will assume you are guilty and move from there."

Me and Wren looked at each other completely confused as to what he was talking about, I decided that being silent would get us nowhere.

"Garth, we were attacked while approaching the border of your pack. This is Wren, he is with another wolf named Lina who are here on official business of the Northern Nahanni Pack."

"So you two know nothing of the others?"

"What others? I only came here with the wolves in this den minus you of course."

"Okay excuse me for a moment."

Garth left the den and seemed to talk to whoever was still outside, I heard multiple voices and was very confused by the way he made it sound he thought we committed some crime or something.

"So they found who attacked us? Who were the others they talked about? Were these "others" the ones who attacked us." I whispered all this to Wren who just shrugged and continued focusing on the conversation outside.

 **(In an unknown location far away)**

A wolf is walking through the woods, there is no trail and the forest is dark and dreary. The sun is covered by clouds and the trees are almost a dark grey colored. There are no birds singing their songs or animals rustling through the underbrush just complete silence. The wolf approaches a single den, its part of a large dark cave. Upon entering a form can be made out at the back of the den, the wolf walks up to the wolf and bows.

"Everything is going just how you said it would."

In a old and dry voice the wolf responds "Good, did they enjoy the little spectacle earlier?"

"Yes, the reactions were perfect and some wolves suspect them but others believe they are innocent, shall I go and raise suspicions among the pack?"

"No we need him to believe everything is going good, once the new leaders are in rule we will make our presence known."

"What about Drake? Is he still in command?"

"Don't worry about him, hes blind to the truth and will soon be out of the picture, be patient just be patient."

 **Hey guys, how have you all been? I don't like long author notes but they are nice to read once in a while. I am slowly getting back into the writing mode, I am still busy with school and I know i haven't kept my upload schedule like I said I would but I want to make a story that is good and in depth not just words on paper. (or screen I guess) I want the story to make sense and keep you guys engaged in the story. I guess this is it for now so please review on what you thought and as always stay classy and keep reading Ellispring12345.**

 **P.S. This is still a duel story with ShadowsChange. PM me or him if you have any questions.**


	17. Chapter 13

**I just wanted to say in advance that I am sorry for the huge wait, I have been busy with drivers training and got done so that is one less distraction. Also I have been thinking of some ideas for the story and once I get these few introductory chapters done where the characters are meeting each other and stuff, the pace will pick up. As always please review about what you think or if you have any ideas of your own let me know.**

 **(Kates POV)**

Garth and I made my way to my fathers den to let him know of the wolves returning to consciousness. I was going to go in but Garth said it would be best if he goes in, I didn't understand considering they were my own parents but then again maybe he wanted to show my dad he could run the pack with no problems. After a minute or so of waiting I was getting anxious, what was taking him so long? I started to look across the feeding grounds and into the valley, I suddenly felt the feeling of deja vu sweep across me as I sat in this exact place as the night of the wedding a little more then two months ago. I took in the cool night air and enjoyed its freshness all the while relinquishing in the memories of that night, it was supposed to be the best day of my life. It turned out to be the day I lost a friend,

The sound of paw steps made me aware of Garth as he came up behind me and said "Your dad is asleep but Eve was awake surprisingly and she knows about them. She said if I wake Winston up she'll arrange it so I can not ever get a good nights sleep again, I don't know how that's possible but I don't wanna doubt her. Apparently its been a while since he has gotten a good nights sleep so we should let him enjoy it. He told me your thoughts earlier today and I am starting to believe you, I asked them if they knew of the others and it seemed neither one of them knew of any other group of wolves. I am actually pretty good at reading wolves and to be honest they just dot seem like the killing type."

"What are their names? Did you ask them?"

"The larger wolfs name is Wren, I'll ask them once they are all awake, I don't think they will be any trouble Rose can't handle. You can get someone else to stay on night watch if you don't want to continue. Also sorry for the short notice but I need to talk to my dad about something important, send a messenger to my dads den if you need me.

"Okay, I'll stay for a little while just to make sure nothing goes wrong and to help Rose if they try to leave, why do you need to go to your dads anyways?"

"Well, It's kinda personal. It's my moms birthday, I was going to go earlier but was sidetracked with this little incident."

 _I heard his heartbeat increase. Was he lying to me? Why would he lie about that? Should I follow him? What if I'm wrong and it's something about the night or all that's happened?_ I just nodded and said "that's good, your dad will be glad to see you." I quickly gave him a slight nuzzle and made my way towards the healers den.

Garth nodded and walked off towards the river. It was still night time and I was wide awake since I slept a while earlier so I let my mind drift off to things for the following day like who was supposed to be hunting for the morning meal and who should fill what roll in the hunting party. And who our known enemies were, I wanted to bring the murdering wolves to justice once and for all.

 **(Humphreys POV)**

It seemed as if once me and Wren woke up the others finally seemed to return to consciousness, it would have been better if it happened when Garth was in here so we could actually explain and maybe get to sleep in a more comfortable den, the healers dens were normally meant to be small but with the whole group in here it was uncomfortably warm.

I was wrapped up in my own world wondering what my friends were doing, should I wait until morning to go see them? I wish I could see them now, they would probably be happy to see me considering I kind of just bailed on them but then again they might be upset with me.

I was about to lay down until I heard someone approaching the mouth of the den, I wasn't sure who it was yet but I knew I would find out shortly. I looked over to Wren who was sitting near a wall facing the entrance while looking off into the darkness of night. I slowly moved over to him and sat down.

"Wren, I know this pack and grew up here, and once they find out it's me I might be in trouble."

"Why would you be in trouble? What did you do?"

"Well you know the rule about how alphas and omegas cant howl together, well I broke that, and you know how alphas and omegas cant openly express or admit their feelings towards each other, well I broke that one to."

"So pretty much you broke two of the most sacred and ancient laws known to wolf kind?" Wren said in a irritated and hushed voice.

"Yep pretty much."

"Well I'm guessing you don't want them to know who you really are?"

"Exactly, I'm thinking about using a different name for the time being until I can talk to Winston or something."

"What about Jake? I don't know of any Jakes from around here so I'm sure it would be fine."

"Actually I was about to ask you what you thought but I guess that works just as well. I think i'm going to request a meeting with Winston, I'll just explain everything to him and see what he thinks."

"Sounds good, I'll tell the others about your cover name."

Wren went to the others including Lina who had woken up a little earlier and explained to them how I wanted to keep my identity a secret for a while because of the laws. I started thinking about what my three old omega friends were doing right now, I wondered if they missed me as much as I'v missed them, or would they be mad at me for running from everything instead of facing it.

 **(Drakes POV)**

Drake approaches some wolves near a den and addresses them by saying "Hello, I know its late and most of the pack is asleep but what I am about to propose is for the good of the pack, As you all know Nicholas is growing old, he is foolish and is starting to make bad decisions that effect all of us and your families. I know he has been a good leader but he isn't capable of leading anymore, I think it's time for a newer and younger leader to rise to power. Slink, I know you miss your sister, he sent her on a mission that shouldn't be her responsibility. I think he should have went himself, it would show that he isn't afraid of others by traveling with out the safety of his pack."

Slink who was a medium sized omega with silvery gray and smokey blue fur spoke up next, he was the leader of the omegas and on occasion helped out with hunts. "I agree, there is a whole pack of murdering wolves who should be disposed as soon as possible. They attacked a pack of about 14 wolves, most of them were old and only about for or five were alphas, it was a slaughter even the young weren't shown any mercy. Nicholas is a great leader but he isn't taking any action against them."

A few other wolves agreed and they started to talk about overthrowing Nicholas, Drake secretly was proud for the way they talked about the thing he did to he disgraceful pack.

Everyone the pack was split between Nicholas and Drake, the pack wanted a younger more powerful wolf as their leader but Nicholas had more knowledge and led the pack in between the lines of fire from many wars.

Drake once again started talking after silencing the small group. "Go to your respective positions, I will confront Nicholas and tell them our concerns and ask him to hand the leadership to me or make a move on the Jasper pack."

 **(Lina's POV)**

 _I knew I shouldn't have accepted this job. It was supposed to only take a few days to get in deliver the message and get out. Now we are being held for who knows what, one of Humphreys group is hurt, Drake is back at the pack getting in every ones heads, thing are probably going to go bad really quickly._

 _I still don't know who to believe, my gut or the shady wolf who wants me to do this._

 **(Flashback of before Lina and Wren left, Lina's POV)**

I was walking away from the main dens to a smaller den away from the others, I just received the news I was going to be once again sent on a mission. Only two days earlier I returned from a negotiation with a eastern pack, they were at war with a pack that happened to be north of us and were offering peace to us as long as we assisted them in their quarrel, we decided to remain neutral which they didn't take to well. Me and the others that were sent to negotiate barley made it our with our furs on our backs.

We were split up and one of the alphas got a broken leg from falling down a small cliff. Another was caught and beaten pretty bad, I was the only one who didn't get hurt in some way. I was supposed to become a alpha after that mission, of course with my luck it never happens how it's supposed to.

I approach the den and notice some wolf pups playing outside, I guessed my brother Slink had company or something. As the pups saw me approach they quickly ran inside, I guess they must be visitors from somewhere but why wouldn't he tell me about them?

Just as I rounded the corner and entered the den I saw Slink standing with a couple of wolves, one, the female, was about my age. The male looked to be a little older, they were both reddish tan colored as were the pups who I guessed were theirs since they were watching me from behind their legs and the parents fur patterns were mixed among the two pups.

Slink greeted me with a smile and a introduction. "Lina meet Jay, and his mate Helen. These are their pups, Caleb and Cana."

I wasn't exactly sure how he met this family but understood from the smile he wore that he was happy to see Jay and he must have known him for some time.

"Jay, Helen this is my sister Lina. By the way Lina I heard your mission went well, or at least it was productive."

"Yah, it went fine but how about you tell me more about your friend unless they would like to answer my questions themselves."

Jay stepped forward and with a smile said "Hello Lina, I am a friend on Slinks from a while back, I passed through the territory a while ago presumably while you were out running a pack errand or something. I needed a place to stay and he offered shelter in his den for the night. After I left I met the most amazing wolf in the world." Jay looked to Helen who was blushing slightly from the confidence and pride Jay spoke with.

Slink smiled at Lina and said "I'm so glad your home and we can be a family again. Since our parents were killed you have always been going on missions or doing something with some alphas training. I still don't know why you aren't an alpha, you are probably better then most alphas we got."

When he mentioned our parents I felt a pang of guilt in my heart from that terrible day. A few images flashed through my head as if the mention of our parents unlocked a door holding unknown secrets or something. I managed to push these thoughts aside and continued on in our conversation.

"Slink if you don't mind I would rather not talk about missions or training for the night, besides it would be rude to your guests if we talked all day."

"Yah, I suppose your right, how about we go get dinner then maybe tomorrow we can hang out or something?"

"Okay, beside I think I saw the alphas coming back with the deer when I arrived."

Slink, Jay, Helen, Caleb, Cana and I made our way to the feeding grounds. There were multiple deer with a few wolves at each, unlike some packs the alphas who caught the meal could eat first but normally there was enough for everyone to eat at the same time. After we finished Caleb and Cana ran off with some of the other pups while Slink, Helen, Jay and I stayed and talked with some of the other families around the feeding grounds.

A couple alphas came up to me and congratulated me on escaping the enemy pack without a scratch or anything severe compared to a few others. _It bothered me that it always seemed that to alphas everything was sort of a contest, all brawn and no brain._

After a good few hours Helen and Jay along with their pups went back to Slinks den and I was already getting tired from all the conversing I have been doing with the others. I looked around for Slink but he seemed to be somewhere else, I hadn't been the most connected family member lately so I never really knew if he had any special wolves in his life.

I waled to the edge of the feeding grounds as the wolves were dispersing to their dens as others were just getting up for the night watches or patrols or other alpha business. I started to smell around the feeding grounds to find Slinks scent, I wanted to make sure he knew I was going to sleep in one of the dens near the main den so I could get an early start on the day since the mission is imminent and some details are still unknown to me.

I found his scent and allowed my nose to follow it like a clearly made trail, I had become quite good at keeping on trails with all the scouting and recon missions I was sent on, so finding my brother shouldn't be to hard. I came to a spot where the scent seemed to combine with that of another wolf, I wasn't worried but curious because the scent was definitely female but then again Slink never mentioned anyone to me.

As I was walking I noticed how nice the night was, the wind was warm but not humid, more of a soothing heat to repel the coolness of the moons light. I walked around trees, through bushes and such and almost lost the scent a few times but found it rather quickly, I started to hear talking and moved to a small opening near a river. About twenty feet upwind from the spot I was standing sat my brother Slink and a beautiful female wolf, her fur was a dark red with a cream colored stomach. I noticed how her fur was shining and understood exactly what he saw in her, I never thought he knew how to talk to a girl let alone take her on a date. I instantly realized what this was when they started nuzzling each other and I quickly backed away to give them their privacy.

I felt something inside me spark when the realization that my brother was with another wolf, I actually felt happy for once that maybe he wouldn't be alone when I left.

I made my way to the den and went inside, just as I was about to go in I saw a friend of Slinks.

"Hey Rahey, I need you to tell Slink something extremely important for me but do it in the morning not now."

"Sure Lina what is it?"

"Tell him I'm sorry for leaving again but the pack needs me to run an errand, and I'll be back soon."

Rahey nodded and moved off towards his den. As did I but almost as soon as I lay my head down the night seemed to hit me with a wave of sleepiness that I welcomed with open paws, it was rare for me to ever get a good night sleep when I was always worried about how Slink felt all alone by himself at the pack. I could finally sleep in peace and no worries to wake me up or deny me the right of passage into the world of sleep.

 **A/N Also I just wanted to ask a question to anyone who is reading this. Is the movie the lion king worth watching? I was going to watch it for a while now but never got around to it, either because it was never on tv or it just didn't appeal to me. If you guys think I should watch it let me know and I will.**


	18. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been abnormally busy with stuff and just haven't had much enthusiasm to write. Thank you to those of you who are reviewing and being honest. So without further ado I present chapter 14 of Times have changed.**

The sun was just sprouting from the horizon shooting golden rays of light onto and through the clumps of fir and spruce trees. The night passed as any other would except the anticipation of a moonlight howl in two days time.

 **(Humphreys POV)**

I started to shift and tried to get comfortable once again to sleep a while longer. I was still tired but felt as if I needed to get a start on the day. My body was awake but my mind was still trying to ignore everything and go back to sleep. It seemed that it was already morning and since I couldn't get any more sleep a walk would be nice. I stood up and stretched feeling multiple joints pop from the night of idleness. I walked out of the den and then everything clicked into my mind as I remembered I was back in the Jasper pack.

I looked back into the den and noticed Wren and Lina were up already just talking quietly but Belle and Zoe were still asleep. I got a warm feeling as I looked at the sleeping form of Zoe... _what was that? Maybe it's how cute she looks while she ... no no no, I can't think about her like that ... were just friends._

I heard paw steps up behind me and turned to see Garth, Winston, the healer Rose and a few other wolves approaching. Wren noticed as well as Lina and came to my side to greet the pack members approaching.

"Good morning Wren, an alpha reported your group was awake and I wanted to come and clear some questions and doubts going around. First off your name would be?" Winston asked while looking at me.

"Eh uh my name is Jake"

"Okay well Jake it is nice to meet you but I wish it could have been on more friendly terms. Come and walk with us, you must be getting restless in that den."

I looked back to the others who had heard his request and started to move outside. We were walking until we were in a open area where the wind was blowing softly, much more nice then the cramped and stale air of the den. We were standing in two lines facing each other, waiting for someone to start talking. I noticed Wren was about to until someone beat him to it.

Garth moved up and spoke quizzically "We understand you came to Jasper to discuss political matters?"

Lina spoke up quickly as if she has been waiting to say this the whole time. "There was a small pack from Nahanni that was completely wiped out. We decided to look at why a certain pack would do this but considering how all of the neighboring packs loved them there was no easy evidence. At least until we found a wolf who experienced the whole thing and made a valid point of how there were herds of deer and caribou constantly migrating through the land which also supply these herds. Seeing as how your pack is the second largest besides the Northern Nahanni pack, you need a good amount of food to sustain everyone here. As we speak we are preparing our alphas to move on this pack. We want you and your closest wolves to come back with us to the northern Nahanni pack. If you refuse to come along and stand trial as a pack, war will ensue seeing as how we can't have a killing pack on the loose. For the good of all wolves, the peace and law must be held."

I looked at Lina somewhat surprised as were Winston, Garth and the others. I wasn't sure if just bluntly saying everything at once was a good idea.

Garth once again spoke up but with a stern and somewhat aggravated voice because of the accusations put upon his pack. "So your basically saying that our pack is responsible for the desolation of a whole pack to the north that we had no contact with and if we don't give up the wolves, who don't even exist because if they did we would know about it, there will be war?"

Wren looked around and noticed how the wolves around Garth were seeming to think about what Lina said, it honestly sounded more hostile then I think she meant it to be.

Wren nodded and said "We understand your reluctance to believe that wolves from your pack would do such a thing but what other choice do we have, there were no traces of a pack near the area but a survivor said he saw the whole thing happen, he will be able to identify these wolves once he sees them.

I could see the tension between these wolves, even though the words weren't harsh, the accusations made and the threat of a war just caused everything to be stressful and tense. If someone says something wrong it might spark the fire between these wolves. Undoubtedly since were outnumbered bye a whole freaking lot we would be running from the fire not with it.

I moved closer to Wren and whispered "I think we should stay here for a few days to allow them to make preparations to come with us. Also the full moon howl is in two nights and that's a custom no wolf likes to miss, we should get on their good side for now and see what they know of the Nahanni pack. I think you and Lina should go to Winston's den and discuss these matters, I don't do well under pressure so i'll leave the political talking to you."

Wren nodded in agreement and understood that I knew this pack and had an idea on what they would need to do for the trip. I was glad he wasn't so uptight and strict as Lina, there was a militant sense to his actions but he could also hold a conversation and was helpful with certain situations.

"Winston, Garth I wish to request a meeting in private. I want you to understand that we are merely following the orders from our pack leader and in no way do we wish to cause war. Lina and I will not force you go come with us but it would be advisable if you want to clear your name as a pack."

Garth turned to Winston who nodded slightly before saying "We will discuss this more in the main den, please follow us."

Garth turned to walk towards Winston's den but was stopped by Hutch who asked "What do we do with the rest of them?"

Winston stepped in by saying "They are our guests but also a temporary part of this pack, have two of them help with the hunt, the others can do as they please. Also give them one of the dens on the side please."

Hutch nodded and turned back to us and proceeded "Okay first things first, who can hunt out of you?"

Zoe, Shadow and I stepped towards him to silently give him his answer. He looked us over then said to me "You look familiar, have we met before?"

"Uhh no, I think I have one of those faces."

"Yah I guess, your name is Jake right?"

"Yep that's me, in case you forgot that is Belle, Shadow and Zoe."

"Ok I am going to have you and Zoe help us with the hunt. Go to the edge of the valley and the others will be joining you soon, if you need help ask for Kate as she will be leading the hunt."

 _I felt a lump in the back of my throat as a feeling of hurt and betrayal washed over me. I never really thought about it until now, they got married and she seems to be enjoying life without me. I should have never trusted her, she's an Alpha and I was an Omega at the time. It was just a stupid dream I had, I doubt she ever really liked me."_ I swallowed and nodded towards Hutch.

I started moving towards the valley, I noticed some other wolves looking at us while others barely passed a glance. Zoe was walking right next to me but she seemed somewhat nervous by the way she was walking, she seemed tensed or upset about something.

"Zoe ... what's wrong?"

She didn't respond so I asked again a little louder.

"Zoe."

"hmm?" she said as she withdrew from her thoughts.

"I asked if something was bothering you?"

"Oh uhh no not really, I'm just kinda nervous about hunting with other wolves, while we were traveling I saw caribou tracks, I have helped others hunt one and it didn't go so well. Its just that they are much bigger then deer and rabbits I'm used to hunting."

"Relax, you'll be fine. Remember that your probably going to be better then me considering I'm still learning but you've been hunting since you were probably first able to walk. They still have practically the same bodies, it's just that deer are smaller and have much smaller antlers."A cruel thought crept into my head as I finished talking and decided to mess with Zoe a little considering as how she rarely acts nervous about anything.

"Yah your ..."

"But then there's also the hooves, don't get caught under them or near them as I'v seen the results of a well landed kick to one of the hunters."

"Oh well tha ..."

"And don't forget the antlers, they can scoop you up and throw you really far away or into the way of others, stay away from those as well."

Zoe was silent and I glanced over to her and she looked really nervous and almost terrified.

I couldn't help but laugh a little to which she picked up on.

"What are you laughing at? I'm just a little nervous, remember this is your first time actually hunting a full grown caribou as well."

"Zoe", I stopped and turned towards her. "You'll be fine, I was just messing with you. Normally we all take a place, we work as a group and coordinate. Don't worry about getting hurt, it rarely happens except when someone is careless and stupid."

I kinda felt bad by the way she looked and new I probably said to much, truth be told I was actually scared to hunt something larger then a deer. I would have to make it up to her in some way i'll think about later.

"Hum uh I mean Jake I was just messing around about being nervous. I'v actually hunted a few caribou that were larger then these things."

"Okay well then I'll tell Kate to let you take lead."

She just gave me a annoyed glare and kept on moving.

I could tell she was still a little nervous and trying to play it off but I went along and picked up my pace to arrive at the valley sooner. We neared the edge as the grass started to get taller and thicker, I could hear the birds natural song begin to fade as the sound of buzzing and scuttling of bugs and insects fill the air. The warm sun was warming me all over and everything seemed to have a golden haze covering everything.

I looked around for the other wolves we were supposed to meet and spotted the further down the trail.

"This way Zoe." I said as we made our way towards them.

We approached and I immediately recognized Kate along with two other wolves. Kate's ear twitched slightly and she turned to see us walking up.

"Hey, were the two from our group who are supposed to help with the hunt. I'm Jake and this is my friend Zoe."

Kate started to introduced herself as did the two alphas behind her. I didn't recognize a couple wolves near the feeding grounds but these two wolves were completely new to me as well.

The first wolf was almost completely gray with his tail being a darker color, almost back, his name turned out to be Jaren which I thought was an odd name for a wolf.

The second wolf was a mix of grays, sort of a calico look, the colors were sort of swirled around his body, he told us a little about himself and added that his name was Kalor. (sounds like calorie but without the ie)

After he was done talking Kate started going over the basic procedures about the hunt.

"I'll chase a caribou towards you, hopefully it wont alert the others. I might not be able to find a serparated caribou and if that's the case then we'll have to go and find some a herd of deer and get some more wolves to come and help. As for attacking it i'm going to go for the neck just under the muzzle. Zoe and Kalor since you guys are about the same size were going to need you to aim for the muscles above the front legs to immobilize it. Jake and Jaren in case we miss our marks your going to have to be ready to jump in and take over."

After she started walking into the valley I leaned towards Zoe and whispered "Still just as militant and bossy as I remember, sheesh." Me being the care free and loud wolf I naturally was whispered this a little to loud and she turned towards us as the other two kept moving.

"I don't know either of you but you need to take this seriously, someone can get seriously hurt if you mess up or don't get where you need to be when you need to be there. And by the way your going to help drag the caribou back so don't waste all your energy impressing your girlfriend."

Zoe was a little shocked and started to correct her saying "No, umm, sorry but were not uhh, you know."

Kate didn't seem to be embarrassed by her wrong accusation or wasn't showing it and said "Oh well by the way he was looking at you earlier and the way he walks next to you it seems that way to onlookers." She turned and kept on moving at a faster pace to catch up to the other two.

I wanted to shrivel up and disappear or just run away and not look back, I was seriously blushing and hoping Zoe wouldn't notice. I moved a little faster but eventually started to move at a fast walk, Zoe was of course right behind me considering we didn't want to keep them waiting.

We finally caught sight as well as sent of them and they were crouching behind a few small rocks and some taller grass.

I noticed Kate wasn't with the two and assumed she was finding a suitable kill. I moved up beside Kalor and said "Are we going to get a signal or something?"

He only whispered back "She said we should go when we saw her chasing it towards us."

Luckily fate was with us today because not much time had passed and we heard a single set of heavy hoof prints moving towards us followed closely by the sound of paws padding against the grass and dirt.

As we saw them approach, Zoe and Kalor started running out and as the Caribou was about pass they started corralling it towards each other. Me and Jaren were hot on their tails hoping nothing went wrong and they hit their intended marks.

Kate got towards the left side in front of Zoe and looked at each of them signalling them to jump. Almost in perfect sync the three wolves leaped towards their target and hit all three places perfectly. As intended the caribou was caught off guard and almost went flipping hoof over end as his legs were constricted by the wolves biting on the muscles around the bone.

The caribou made a desperate attempt to shake his attackers off and went barreling to the ground, Kate quickly finished the caribou off as to avoid any unnecessary suffering.

I made my way over to Zoe, Kalor, and Kate while congratulating them. Jaren and I started to pull the large caribou back towards the feeding grounds to let Zoe, Kate, and Kalor take a breather. Zoe was excitedly talking to Kalor about how good of a hunter he was, I wasn't normally one to be jealous but I wasn't even given a chance at helping take down the Caribou. I wasn't sure if I should follow my gut or listen to what my head is telling me, I knew what I was feeling but then again I wasn't sure what I wanted. I was already devastated once and sometimes I still have a dream of that night or something makes some of that pain come back. Honestly I'm not sure if I could handle another outcome like that, so going against my better judgement I let go of the caribou and said "Hey Zoe, Kalor, this caribou is heavy and some help would be great, were almost halfway to the feeding grounds."

I knew it was cruel considering as Zoe was just being sociable since for the past couple of months there has been no one knew to talk to. I also don't want a repeat of what happened to ruin my life in the first place. As we were nearing the feeding grounds I could hear multiple sets of chatter of nearby wolves as they came to assist us on moving the caribou.

Sections of the caribou were taken off of the main piece and lay out so wolves could enjoy their meals within their group of friends and family. (On a side note I did the research and an average caribou weighs about three hundred pounds, a wolf eats on average 6-11 lbs of meat per meal. There is plenty of meat to go around.)

Shadow, who was talking to a female wolf from the previous eastern packs came to join us after he said his good byes fr the afternoon. Belle was talking to Lilly, it was rather odd seeing two white figures that were extremely similar in size and color moving around the grounds. Zoe, Shadow, Belle, and I were gathered around a piece of meat as the other wolves were splitting off to eat with friends and family. I wondered where Wren and Lina were so I asked Shadow seeing as he was here the whole time.

"So um Shadow, where's Lina and Wren?"

"Oh I think they're up in the main den discussing packs stuff."

"Well I'm gonna go and see if they're hungry."

I was moving over to the main carcass when I noticed Garth walking over towards it himself.

"Hey, Garth right?"

"Yah, did you need something?"

"No not really but I was wondering if anyone up there was hungry, you've been up there for a while now."

"Well that's why I came here. I have a feeling that this is going to go until tomorrow morning, thank you for helping with the hunt, some fresh paws are a help around here."

"What do you mean?"

"I shouldn't be too long, I need to go."

Garth dislodged a piece of meat and started walking away as I said under my breath "Good luck Barf." I laughed silently to myself until Garth turned around and said "What?"

"I uhh nothing."

 **(Garths POV)**

I was walking back to the main den after I talked to this new wolf named Jake, he seemed like a nice guy but I couldn't shake this gut feeling I had whenever I talked to him. As I was walking I could have swore I heard him say "Good luck Barf." I heard this before but I don't know where. I turned around and said "What?"

He started stammering "I uhh nothing."

As I neared the den with the food something in my mind opened as a name came to mind. I remembered where I heard that name before, someone I used to know called me that before. I resented that name now as I did before.

"No ... ... ...Humphrey?"

 **Here's another chapter, i'm going to stop apologizing for such a long wait because its probably getting pretty old. (As I was typing this I was listening to Remember when by Alan Jackson.) Sorry for any typos, I'm soloing this so I'm doing my best to write everything right. Luckily I got past my no motivation period and my words are just flowing like the time I ate ate a bunch of brownies my friend put chocolate ex lax in. Lets just say I get sick whenever I see brownies :/ As always stay classy and keep reading. - Elispring1234**


	19. c

I'v started this story and am pushing to finish this. I am being forced to move, family issues, i don't know when i'll be back, If anyone wants to take over the story I will allow it. I will be losing internet completly in about 3 days so until then I can respond to requests and such. I have the story line planned out if anyone wants to know, once I get re settled down, I will get internet and a new laptop from somewhere and hopefully resume where I left off. Until then Ellispring12345 signing out.


End file.
